Full Friar House
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Recently widowed Lucas Friar, moves into his parents own house with his five kids; Topaz, Alistair, Jace, Kendall and April. Not being able to cope on his own, he enlists the help of his childhood friend Farkle Minkus and his wife's cousin Riley Matthews, along with Alistair's goofy best friend Blane and his high school sweetheart, next door neighbour Maya Hart.
1. Chapter 1

I guess, I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot, so I may as well introduce myself.

My name is Lucas Friar, and I have five beautiful, amazing, kind, funny children. I'm not one to usually be all soppy and emotional, but what can I say when it's your kids you can't help it.

My eldest are my two, and only pair of twins; Topaz Amelia Friar and Alistair Dawson Friar, although their twins, they defiantly have their differences. The biggest difference is obviously, their genitals. But I've honestly never met more opposite people, Topaz; is very much a do-gooder, straight grades, part of the debate club and currently running to be student body president. Whereas Alistair is more what I used to be like in my younger days; he's been suspended fourteen times, from three different schools and expelled from two, he's currently failing all his classes, has had more driving tickets then I can count and both continuously and constantly getting into fights. But deep down I know Alistair, is a good kid. He's just had a rough time, we all have.

My second eldest is my son Jace Emerson Friar, he's aged fourteen, two years behind his older siblings. He like is his siblings, is very different from the rest. He's more of a stay inside, play video games until the early hours and blame it on doing book reports while he falls asleep in his cereal before catching the bus. But luckily he's a good kid, gets decent grades, rarely skips. So I can't really complain.

My third eldest Is my daughter Kendall Willa Friar, she's twelve and currently in the sad and slightly creepy stage where she's boy-crazy and can't help but obsess with 'Fletcher' from her science class and the extremely 'cute' pizza delivery boy. Sadly, for her, she's not the brightest bulb in the pack, but I'm just hoping it's a stage.

And finally my youngest is my little April May Friar, she's three years old and the most adorable little thing I have ever laid my eyes on, everything she says just instantly makes me smile. Her beautiful ignorance to the world, is honestly everything.

I'm also currently widowed, my beautiful, caring, kind, good-hearted wife passed away, when April was only one. She had cancer but it was found too late, she was my college sweetheart Amelia Rose Dawson. We just had this instant spark and I knew she was the one for me, she was truly the love of my life. And I'm so grateful for her, every day.

Due to life being, grief consumed, painful and confusing time for the past two years. I decided we need a change, a better and positive change. So we've decided to move into my parent's old house, due to them enjoying the retirement life and moving to Hawaii. We're not moving in on our own, Amelia's cousin Riley Matthews, is coming to live with us as well as my childhood best friend, Farkle Minkus.

…

"Dad can I please drive us to the new house?" Topaz, begs holding her hands together.

I scoff, "Can pigs fly?"

"Dad, please!" She cries, causing me to laugh.

"Look Tope, you are probably the most responsible kid ever too exist. But I still don't trust you" I say as I place a hand on her shoulder.

"How can't you trust me? I haven't even touched alcohol yet"

My eyes widen, "Really?!" I ask, before coughing, "I mean, no you shouldn't be touching that anyway"

Topaz narrows her eyes, "Puh-lease Uncle Farkle's shown me pictures of you back at high school, after a big game and you were completely wasted"

I ruffle my sixteen-year-old daughters head, "Do as I say, not as I do, or did, or whatever, the moral of the story is don't drink"

I hear obnoxious laughter behind me, I whip my head around and see Alistair stood there, his head back in laughter.

"G-Good one d-dad! D-don't drink!"

"I'd say, you shouldn't be drinking but the amount of times you've broke Mrs. Picketts plant pots coming back from a party, wasted. I'm not going to waste me breathe" I say tiredly, as I shake my head at my oldest son.

"I replaced them every-time"

I shake my head, "No I replaced them, and you just gave me an I owe you note, each time without fail"

Alistair grins, "At least I'm consistent"

Topaz snorts, as she looks up at her twin, "I doubt you even know what consistent means"

The sixteen-year old boy shrugs, "I don't, but Blane gave me word of the day toilet roll for my birthday. And that was today's word"

I sigh as, I direct my son's back towards our car, "At-least, you can read"

"He can't, I had to help him spell out the words" Jace says from the backseat, once I'm inside the car.

"You're seriously going to have to step up your basketball, because a scholarship is you're only hope" Claudia mumbles, as she climbs in the back next too Kendall.

Alistair laughs, "I know right"

"Can someone check if April is alright?" I ask as I set off, driving. Luckily the drive to our new house is only, fifteen minutes and our stuff is already there.

"She's fine, she's still sleeping"

..

After an agonising, fifteen minuet car journey we arrive at the new house.

"You know what the best thing is, about the new house" Alistair speaks up from the back.

"I dread to think" I murmur.

"Blane lives across the street"

"NO!" Me and Topaz, yell at the same time.

Blane Roberts was Alistair's best friend since the day they met. And he's just a complete free loader who steal all our food.

I notice Riley stood at the top of our driveway with a big smile on her face.

"Right kids, let's go into our new home" I say as I unbuckle my seat belt, and leave the car.

The brunette woman comes over to me, and hugs me tightly, "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Riles! Have you settled in?"

"I have, I'm so happy you've asked me to help look after the kids" She says with a massive grin, on her face.

"Yeah me too" I say giving her a small smile.

Topaz comes up too me holding a sleeping April in her arms, I gently take her off her and cradle my youngest daughter in my arms. Riley coos at her and kisses April's cheeks.

"FRIAR FAMILY!" A familiar voice yells.

Topaz and I groan in unison.

"BLANE!" Alistair cries out happily.

"Daddy, is there any chance that you brought a rope and a ladder with you?" Topaz asks as she flutters her eyelashes at me.

Riley snorts, "Why? Is this guy your ex-boyfriend?"

My brunette daughters' face forms into one of disgust, "EW!"

"I'm going to take that as no"

"I would rather, stab my eyes out with a fork than date Blane, and I'm mostly taking my eyes out so that I don't have to see his face!" Topaz snaps.

I muffle a laugh, as I see Blane stood behind her with an offended expression on his face.

"I love you too Tope!" The tall black haired boy announces, as he ruffles his best friend's twin sister's hair.

"HUCKLEBERRY!" A familiar voice announces, I whip my head around and see my best friend Farkle coming towards me with multiple duffle bags.

Now, it was Riley's turn to groan, "You didn't tell me that he was moving in!"

"Because, if I would of, your stuff would still be at your old place"

I feel skinny arms wrap around me tightly, nearly knocking me off the floor.

"I have missed you so much!"

I scoff, "Farkle, I saw you two days ago"

"Two days too long!" He announces as he lets go off me.

"My little Lucas!" Farkle says as he goes up too Jace and hugs him tightly, causing my youngest son to stiffen and attempt to push his 'Uncle' away.

"Dad what are the room arrangements?" Topaz asks as she turns to face me.

"Topaz, you get your own room, Jace you and Alistair are sharing and so are Kendall and April"

"YES!" My eldest daughter cries out with happiness, before happy dancing.

"NO WAY!" My only sons shout out, simultaneously.

"Yes way" I state calmly, as I cross my arms.

"What if I bring a girl home?!" Alistair exclaims, waving his arms in the air.

"What if I don't want to die, from the fumes that come from his feet!?" Jace announces.

"Then, you're both screwed" I say simply, with a slightly shrug.

"Let's just get inside" Kendall says tiredly.

"For once, an opinion I can agree with" I say as I start to lead everyone inside.

We all go into the living room; my heart clenches as old memories surround me. Things like going to my first prom, leaving for college and so many more.

There's a knock on the door, I whip my head around and see a teenage girl with blonde hair, stood there with a plate.

Alistair straightens his Leatherman jacket before striding towards the, now poor, girl.

"Hi, I'm your next door neighbour!" The girl says with a bright smile.

"And I'm everything you've been looking for" My son announces, causing his entire family to laugh, including myself.

How have I raised such a cringe-worthy kid?

"Well unless, you are the car keys I've been looking for since 7AM then I don't think you are!" She replies, with a slight laugh.

"I can be anything you, want me to be!" My son says, desperation filling his tone.

Here's my que to save my Son, from acting like a complete tool.

"And hello! I'm Lucas, the owner of the house!" I announce pushing my son out of the way.

"Nice to meet you Lucas! I'm Amelia, but call me Mia for short"

My heart sinks, as I hear a familiar name.

"Come in Mia, let me introduce you to my family" I say with a fake smile.

"I'm Topaz!" My eldest daughter says, with a small smile.

Mia returns the smile, "Your name is so cool!"

"I'm Blane, I'm Topaz's boyfriend" The tall black haired boy says, putting his arm around my daughter.

I muffle my laughter, at the look of horror on my eldest daughter's face.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Topaz hisses, pushing him away, causing Mia to laugh at the pair.

"I'm Kendall! Do you have any younger brothers? Like around thirteen?" My second eldest daughter says with a massive, hopeful smile.

Mia shakes her head, "No sorry, I'm an only child"

"I'm Jace, I'm probably the only normal one around here"

"I can see" Mia says teasingly.

I gesture towards, April who's sound asleep on the sofa, "And this is my youngest, my pride and joy April"

"And I am single, just incase your mother is" Farkle says stepping towards us, "Just tell her I'm called Farkle and I earn a lot of money"

"He's not lying, he actually does" I pipe in, to my best friend's defence.

"And I'm Riley! I'm here to help look after, Luke's millions of kids"

"It's only five!" I say dismissively.

Mia passes me the plate in her hands, "Here's some brownies, that me and my mum made"

"I LOVE THIS GIRL!" Blane cries out as he takes the plate off me, and begins eating.

"So you can cook?" Alistair says with a smug look on his face, as he steps towards the blonde girl.

"I can also run for the hills" Mia says with a teasing grin on her face, as she looks up at the taller boy.

My son opens his mouth, but closes it quickly.

"What a surprise, you have no words" Topaz says sarcastically, as she looks at her twin brother.

"Consistent" Alistair blurts out.

Causing me to laugh, not so subtly, me as long as his younger brother and twin sister.

"Consistent?" Mia asks tilting her head slightly.

"Hey! That's quite a big word! Well done bro!" Blane exclaims patting his, best friend on the back.

"I know, I got it from your Christmas present"

Blane nods proudly, "See, I told you it would come in handy"

"Did you both catch stupidity off each other?!" Topaz asks shaking her head, in disappointment at the pair.

"Actually, I'll have you know. Alistair had it first!" Blane says quickly pointing towards the boy stood next to him.

…

I sigh loudly, as I begin washing the dishes, when the backdoor opens causing my eyebrows too knit together. I turn around and see a strangely familiar blonde woman stood there with a box of half eaten donuts.

"Lucas Friar?!" A familiar voice asks.

Realisation washes over me, "Maya?!"

Shock runs through my body, as I see my high-school sweetheart stood there.

The blonde woman grins, and quickly comes up too me hugging me tightly, "I can't believe you're my new neighbour!"

"Oh are you Mia's mum?"

Maya shakes her head, "Nope, I'm childless, what about yourself?"

"I have five"

The blonde's jaw drops open, "F-Five? God, Huckleberry you must be exhausted! Well I mean, you do look it but I didn't want to say anything"

I laugh, "You've not changed have you Maya"

"Well, I actually have a job now, so I've changed slightly"

"You, Maya Hart, have a job?" I ask incredulously.

The blonde nods proudly, "I'm an art teacher, at the community college"

My jaw drops in amazement, "That's amazing, well done!" I say as I hug her tightly.

Kendall walks into the kitchen, "Hey! You look familiar" she states as she looks at Maya.

"I do?" Maya asks nervously.

"Yeah, you're in all my dad's photos from high school, you two went prom together"

The blonde woman, nods with a ghost of a smile on her face, "Yes we did"


	2. Chapter 2

**Topaz POV.**

I stare at myself in the mirror, I had my very long light brown hair in a high ponytail. I was wearing a black jumper and paired this with a short yellow, checked, slightly pleated skirt. I had tights underneath and black ankle boots on.

I grab my brown leather, backpack before going downstairs, in the kitchen. My eyebrows knit together as I see my little sister, Kendall sat there with an insane amount of blush, bright blue eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick on.

"is it clown day at school or something?" I ask as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nope" Kendall says as she watches something on her IPad.

"Well are you involved in some sort of dare?" I ask as it sit down across from her.

"Nope"

The backdoor swings open to reveal, Blane. Dread seeps through my stomach.

"WOAH!" He announces as he looks at the make-up on Kendall's face.

"Do I look that good?!" Kendall asks with a smile forming on her face.

Blane opens his mouth, but I pull him down and slap my hand over it.

"Don't say a thing!" I hiss into his ear, before facing Kendall with a smile.

"Maybe, you should tone it down a little" I say softly, as I let go of Blane before wiping my hands in disgust.

"More like a lot" The boy, sitting down next to me mumbles, causing me to elbow his stomach.

"Why are you sitting next to me? There's ten chairs and you choose here?"

"Well you know how people need coffee, too start there morning off?"

I nod mutely.

"Well, I need to annoy you too start mine off"

I growl in anger before standing up and moving across, the table so that I'm sat down next too Kendall.

The backdoor swings open again, I see Mia stood there this time, she had a smile on her face.

"Do you have any-more brownies?" Blane asks, causing Mia to giggle and sit down next to him.

As if she actually, just giggled at him, and here I thought we could be friends.

"No sorry, I was just wondering. If you guys wanted me to give you a lift too school? I presume you go to 'John Quincy'?"

"Yeah we do, well I do. Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dee, usually skip" I say as before taking a sip of my water.

"I love the nicknames you give me" Blane whispers as he leans across the table, he winks at me causing me to give him a look of distain.

Kendall looks up causing Mia to gasp loudly, as she sees the amount of make-up on my little sister's face.

Alistair walks into the kitchen, as soon as he looks this way he erupts into a fit of laughter, "I-I d-didn't k-know it was clown day?"

Blane joins in with his laughter, and soon enough Mia does.

Kendall's eyes widen before she runs upstairs. I sigh loudly before shaking my head at my brother and following her.

I hear sniffling coming from her room, I knock once before going inside, she's led on her face, with her head buried in her pillows.

My heart sinks, as I see my little sister upset.

"If you've come here to laugh, then go away!"

I sigh before sitting down next to her, "I'm not here too laugh, actually I'm the only one who didn't"

"I-I j-just wanted to look beautiful" Kendall, cries as she sits up.

Now this time, I actually laughed, "But Ken, you're already beautiful!"

My blonde little sister, shakes her head, "No I'm not! No boys ever like me!"

"Well that's probably because you're only, twelve and boys will still think that girls have cooties"

Kendall sighs loudly, "I just wanted to look pretty, like you do"

My eyes widen, "You want to look like me?"

"Yeah you are so pretty! That's why Blane teases you all the time"

My cheeks burn, "No it's not!"

"It is! Tween-weekly, says so in this week's issues, if a boy teases a girl, then he likes her"

"When you're younger yes, but when you're older they're usually a lot nicer"

"But I thought you said, that Blane had the mentality of a ten-year-old"

I laugh, and wrap my arm around her, "True"

"Am I really pretty?"

"I think you're one of the prettiest girls, I know" A voice says from the doorway, I look up and see Blane stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Correction, you are the most-prettiest girl, I know" Alistair says as he comes into the room, and hugs his little sister.

Kendall smiles brightly, "I'm going to go wash off this make-up"

"Please do, because you don't need it" I say softly as I kiss the top of her head.

"You know, that was actually a nice thing you did there" I say as I walk towards Blane.

"It was the truth" He states simply.

I give him a small smile, which he returns. I quickly shake my head, NO, me and Blane can't be having a moment.

It's really hot outside, and I'm wearing a jumper so I'm probably just hallucinating.

I feel an arm link in with mine, I look up and see Mia stood there.

"So is Blane single?"

I nod, "Yes, thankfully for the rest of the human race"

"He's not so bad"

"Well you haven't had him and Alistair, fart in your cereal since you were six"

"They don't still do it though do then?"

I shake my head, "No, mostly because I can't eat cereal anymore, they scarred me for life"

Mia laughs, "They're funny"

"They're idiots"

..

 **Alistair POV.**

"I think Mia's into me not going to lie" Blane says as we walk into the kitchen, once we've got home from school.

I smack the upside of his head, "I have dibs!"

"OW!" My best friend says, as he rubs his head, "I didn't say I was going to act on it"

"Well let's keep it that way"

"Do you have any leftovers?" Blane asks, as he opens the fridge.

"No, why don't you try your own house?" Dad says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Because my parents act really awkward, when I stay over there for too long"

"What do you mean awkward?" I ask as I prop my feet up on the kitchen table.

"Well, they just shake their heads at me, every time they see me"

"I wonder why" Dad mumbles making me laugh.

"ALI!" A little voice yells, as the kitchen door swings open.

I smile as I see, April running towards me, I pick her up and place her on my knee.

"Hey squirt" I say as I ruffle her blonde hair.

"I missed you today"

"I missed you too, Ape"

"Did you miss me?" Blane asks as he sits down next to us.

"Nope, you eat all my cookies"

"Well put a label on them" My best friend murmurs.

"I can't write" April whines.

"Well I can't read!" Blane whines back.

"Maybe, I was wrong his mentality is a three-year-old" Topaz says to Kendall, causing my younger sister to laugh.

"I think even three is pushing it" Dad mumbles, as he turns on the stove.

"DAD!" Jace yells, as he comes running down the stairs.

"LUCAS!" Farkle yells, as he follows Jace.

"He stole my high score!" The both yell as the point at each other.

"As long as you both aren't stealing cars, then I don't really care" Dad says as he puts pasta in the pan.

Aunt Riley comes into the kitchen holding shopping bags.

"I've bought us all match t-shirts!" She announces happily, as she holds up a white top, with a sun and kitten on it.

"We're not that kind of family" Jace says as he sits down.

"I AM!" Farkle yells, as he grabs one of the t-shirts and puts it on.

"You look so pretty" Kendall says sarcastically.

My 'uncle' grins, and twirls around, "Really? You think so"

"I know so"

"I'm defiantly going, to my blind-date in this!" Farkle announces standing up.

"Well, she'll actually go blind if you go wearing that" Topaz says, causing us all apart from Farkle to laugh.

"Is it because of my rouged, good looks?"

Dad pats his best friend's shoulder, "Sure it is buddy"

Farkle grins, "You always know, what to say to me, Luke"

Riley crinkles her nose, "Sorry, to break up this moment, Mr. and Mr. Minkus but I'm actually going to want that shirt back"

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can. I paid for it, so I can have it back"

"But I need to impress, my blind-date"

"I'll give you a new makeover, if you just give me the shirt back"

"Deal!"

I laugh, as I see the shirt connect with Riley's face.

"We can help you, as well. Me and Al are quite the ladies' men" Blane says as he wraps, his arm around me.

"Well I am" I say as I shrug of Blane's arm.

Topaz shakes her head, "Please, if you want anything to happen with this girl, you will not under any circumstances, take their advice"

"Says the girl who's not had her first kiss" I mumble.

My twin's sisters face goes bright red, as Blane, my dad, Riley and Jace laugh.

"Dad! Don't laugh!" Topaz cries.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but I had mine when I was thirteen, and you're nearly seventeen"

"I'm waiting for the right guy!" She defends.

Blane stands up with a massive grin, "Well, wait no more"

"I'd rather wait till I'm dead" Topaz mumbles making me laugh.

Dad sighs loudly before putting the, now cooked pasta, on plates, "Alright, you little worms. Eat up"

"I'm not eating" Farkle says.

"Why is your date at a restaurant?" Kendall asks, as she grabs a plate.

"No, we're going to the park. And that involves walking"

"What's that go to do with anything?"

"Well, you can't eat, half an hour before doing exercise" Farkle says simply.

Blane laughs loudly, "Of course you can, I eat all the time and I play basketball"

Topaz shakes her head, "You make no sense, at all"

"I obviously don't make cents I don't have a job. God Tope"

"Blane can I ask you a question?" Dad asks as he sits down.

"Fire away Mr. F"

"Where you dropped on the head as a child?"

"Don't think so, I'll ask my mum when I get home" He says as he takes a mouth full of pasta.

..

 **Riley POV.**

I sigh loudly, as I raid Farkle's wardrobe.

"You know, honestly Minkus you're quite an alright looking guy but your clothes aren't sealing the deal" I murmur honestly.

"God, Riley. I'm going on a date stop hitting on me" The guy with light brown hair says from his bed, I whip my head around and give him a glare.

"I wasn't hitting on you"

"Don't try and deny it babe. But I'm sorry the Farkle just can't be tied down"

"What a shame" I say sarcastically.

Farkle's door swings open to reveal, tweedle dumb and tweedle dee aka Blane and Alistair.

"We are here to help you, impress the ladies" Blane announces before taking a bite out of an apple.

Topaz follows them inside, "I'm here to make sure, you don't listen to them"

Kendall follows, her siblings inside, "I'm here because I need some tips on, how to impress the boys"

I turn to face her, "Ken you're only twelve"

"I know but it's never too late to learn"

I open my mouth to reply, but figure there's no use.

"First thing you've got to do is compliment, your date" Blane announces, he turns to face Topaz and grabs her shoulders, "See I'll demonstrate, Topaz, you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen, the light up like the stars"

Topaz's face flushes red, "R-Really?"

Blane laughs, "Of course not, I'm just teaching Farkle on how to get the ladies"

Alistair shakes his head, "Please don't listen to this moron. If you want the girl to like you, just be a douche"

"No don't!" I say quickly, "Remember Farkle that you're thirty-six, not sixteen. The whole douche thing is kind of behind us now"

Farkle eyes me up, "I think you're just saying this, so that I don't get this woman. Just because, you want me!"

"Farkle, I don't want you!"

The taller man scoffs, "Of course you don't, who wouldn't want this?"

Everyone, including me, in the room raises their arms.

"Well aren't you all rude!" Farkle exclaims.

"I think we're honest, not rude" Kendall pipes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Topaz POV.**

"Topaz" A voice whispers.

I whip my head around and see my little brother stood in the doorway of my room.

"What do you want pea-brain?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"I need some help"

"If it's with your homework, then I really can't be bothered" I state as I sit on my bed.

"No, I need girl help"

A grin makes it way on my face, as I see my little brothers face go bright red.

Jace sighs loudly, "Could you stop smiling like an idiot?"

"No can do little-bro, it's my job as an annoying big sister"

"Could you be an helpful big sister instead, because I really need some advice"

A voice scoffs, "You're asking Topaz for advice?"

I narrow my eyes, as I see Blane appear in my doorway.

"Yes, because he needs girl advice, and I am indeed a girl"

Blane snorts, "Could have fooled me"

Jace groans loudly, "Seriously, I don't have time for this! I'm going on a date in like three hours"

"A DATE?!" Me and Blane exclaim at the same time.

"Yes! And yours two stupid bickering isn't helping"

"Sorry, so what do you need help with?" I ask as I cross my legs.

"I'm afraid to kiss her" Jace mumbles embarrassingly.

"And you asked, Topaz? You do realise she hasn't had her first kiss right?" Blane asks as he sits down on my desk chair.

"Shut up!" I growl, before facing my little brother, "Jace, as much as I hate to admit it, Blane's right I'm probably not the best person to give this advice"

"Look, little dude, I can help you" Blane says as he stands up.

"You can?!"

"Of course, I can"

"How are you going to help?"

Blane shrugs, "I'll just spy on you"

I turn to face Blane, with a confused look on my face, "And how is that going to help?"

"Well I can stop him, if he's about to mess up, and I can make faces from across the room, to show him what to do"

I snort, "So you're going to go on your own and sit on your own, and make kissy faces"

Blane nods, "Your right, that's weird. Topaz your coming with me"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" I exclaim.

Blane shrugs, "I guess, I'll just ask Mia"

"Wait! I mean it's my brother, I guess I should help"

"Great! I'll swing back around, to pick both of you up" He says as he stands up and leaves my room.

"I think you're the one who, should be asking for advice" Jace says.

"What why?"

"You're obviously, crushing on Blane"

Disgust rushes through my veins, "Well that's disgusting, Jace I'm not crushing on Blane"

Alistair steps into my room, with a look of amusement on his face, "Blane, just told me your going on a date with him!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I cry out before throwing a pillow at my twin brothers face.

"Well it totally should be! Blane is a complete babe!" Kendall says with a dreamy look on her, as she appears at my doorway.

"No he's not" I state slowly.

"Then why are you going on a date with him?" My little sister asks titling her head.

Frustration builds in my stomach, "It's not a date!"

"Well if it is date, I'm not saying it is" Alistair says with his hands up in defence, "Then I'd seriously consider washing your hair, it looks a little greasy"

My hands fly to my hair, "Really?!" I ask self-consciously

"Yeah, you can fry chips on that bad boy"

I let out a squeak and look at myself in the mirror, I scrunch up my nose. My hair looked fine and I washed it last night, what was Alistair on about?

"See, if it wasn't a date, then why would you care about how your hair looked?" Jace says matter-of-factly.

I whip my head around and narrow my eyes, at my laughing siblings, "Yeah, well. It's Jace who's the one going on an actual date!"

"DUDE!" Alistair exclaims happily, as he pats our little brother on the back.

"I know!" Jace says with a slight laugh, his face was the same colour, of the tomato soup I had for lunch.

"As if you can get a date, and I can't!" Kendall whines causing me to laugh.

"Shut up!" Jace growls before leaving my room.

"So please can I sort out your face for your date with Blane?" Kendall begs as she kneels down in-front of me.

Wow, ouch.

"What do you mean sort out my face?" I ask placing a hand on my hip.

Kendall laughs, "I mean, make your face, more presentable"

"You were calling me pretty, the other week"

"Yeah, I may have taken out my contacts when I said that"

I narrow my eyes at my little sister, before pushing her out of my room, I turn around and see Alistair still sat on my bed.

"Come on, I'm ready for all the Blane jokes" I say tiredly, as I go over to my desk and sit down.

"No, I-I just wanted to say, Tope I know we don't get along, like at all. But I want you to know, if Blane made a wrong move, I would actually kick-the-shit out of him"

"Al, you couldn't do that he's your best friend"

Alistair shrugs, "Well, you're my twin sister. So you're the most important person, there is too me"

I nod, "You're mine too"

My twin brother snorts, "Well obviously, it's not like you have any friends"

And just like that, our little sibling-bonding moment, is killed.

"GET OUT!" I yell, as I throw one of my textbooks at him.

…

 **Lucas POV.**

Riley smiles thankfully, as she holds a sleeping April in her arms.

"You know; I hear all the kids bar this little one are going out tonight" She says softly.

My eyebrows knit together, "Why where are they all going?"

"Well Jace has a date, Topaz and Blane have a date, Kendall is sleeping over at Rana's and lastly Alistair surprise, surprise, is going to some party"

I can't help but let laughter escape my lips, "I-I T-thought y-you said B-Blane and T-Topaz are going on a…a…d-date!"

Riley nods seriously, "They are, they're spying on Jace"

"Ah, so it's not an actual date then?"

"Well, no I guess it's not"

I laugh, "Because trust me, the day Blane and Topaz end up together, will make me the happiest man on the planet"

Riley laughs, "Why?"

"Just think how funny it would be" I say before, laughing at the thought again.

"DAD!" My thirteen-year-old son shouts, as he comes down the stairs.

"CHILD!" I reply, as he comes into the kitchen.

Jace stands there, with a nervous expression on his face, "D-Dad can I ask for some advice?"

"Let me guess, it's about your date" I say softly.

"I just don't want to mess it up, she's so pretty! And she's funny! And dad she plays video games!" He rambles excitedly.

My heart warms, hearing Jace speak to happily about a girl.

"Buddy, you're not going to mess it up and even if you do there's such thing as fate"

Jace stares at me confused, "What's fate?"

"Well fate is, like somethings meant to be. Like maybe you mess up this date now, but later in life you find each other again" I explain, as soon as I finish my sentence, the backdoor swings open to reveal Maya.

I gulp slightly, I'm sure this is just a coincidence. I mean fate can't be giving me a sign, that me and Maya should try and make it work again. Or could It?

I mean Maya was my first love, my high-school sweetheart. She probably knows me better than anybody, and I will always love and care about her for that. But even so it's too soon Amelia only passed away two-years go. And no matter who the person is, I just don't think I'm ready to move on.

"Hey Riles!" She greets with a massive smile, "You ready to go out for singles night?"

Riley grins, before frowning slightly, "Actually, I don't think I can go. All the kids are going out tonight, I want to be on stand-by in-case anyone needs an emergency picking up"

I shake my head, "Riley, honestly go" I say as I stand up and gently take April from her.

Maya bites her lip, "Huckleberry, what if one of your kids needs help. Who's going to be able to watch your baby Huckleberry?"

"I can handle it, I've been doing this on my own, for two years" I say confidently.

My eyes widen, as a ripped up, disoriented, dismantled, Farkle bursts through the door. His hair was wild, his clothes were torn, and his breathing was painfully heavy,

"Uncle Farkle?" Jace asks cautiously.

Farkle shakes his head, as he pants heavily, "D-DON'T E-EVER O-ONLINE D-DATE!" He manages out.

Maya's eyes widen, "What did you match up with? A freaking mountain lion!"

"N-NO!" My best friend says sharply before falling down against the wall.

"A-Am I still allowed on my date?" Jace asks worriedly.

I nod, dismissively, "Just make sure, you check out her online dating profile first"

..

 **Topaz POV.**

I stare at myself in the mirror, I looked casual but like I was still trying but not trying too much.

"Casual but still trying, nice" Blane says from my doorway, making me jump slightly.

I take in his appearance, as much as I hate to admit it. He looks as Kendall would say a 'total-babe'. He was wearing a dark-blue shirt with some black jeans.

"Knock next time, nimrod" I hiss before grabbing my denim jacket.

The black haired boy shrugs, "What's the fun in that?"

I roll my eyes, "Let's just help Jace and get this over with"

"Admit it Tope, you're excited"

I snort, "I feel like I'm going to my own execution. So excited probably isn't how I'd describe how I'm feeling right now"

Jace appears in my doorway, wearing a light-blue shirt with some dark jeans.

"Little-man, you clean up well" Blane says as he gives my little brother, an impressed nod.

Jace nods cockily, "Well, thanks"

"Can we please just get this over with?" I beg.

Blane passes Jace his car keys, "You can have shotgun, little-man"

"Why does he get shotgun?!" I ask, as annoyance comes of the tip of my tongue.

"Because, I remember how nervous, I got on my first date" The much taller, boy says next to me.

"Oh, well that's quite sweet"

Blane shrugs, "Plus, your perfume makes me feel sick"

I bit the inside of my cheek, in annoyance as I slap his shoulder, "Guess, who's paying the entire bill"

"I was doing that anyway"

I stop in my tracks, "What? Why where you doing that?"

"We're going on a fake-date, and fake or not. The guy should always pay for the first date"

I feel my cheeks burn, as I give him a small smile, "Well thanks, a guy has never paid for me on a date before"

Blane scoffs, "And here I thought, I was a complete douche!"

I laugh before patting his shoulder, "No, you still are a complete douche"

..

I had an anxious swarm of butterflies, in my stomach once we pull up. To 'Frankie's Pizza Parlour'.

"Right buddy, you've got this! You're a catch, you are the man!" A voice behind me mumbles, I turn around and see Jace talking to himself, in the reflection of his phone.

"Come on you little catch, where's your date?" I ask teasingly.

Jace scans the room before his eyes widen, "F-Found her"

"Well aren't you going to go up to her?" Blane asks.

Jace shakes his head, "My feet aren't moving right now"

"JACE!" A feminine voice calls out, I turn my head and see a girl stood there with a bright grin on her face.

"H-Hey C-Cat" He stutters out making the girl laugh.

"We'll see you later" Blane says as he gently pushes my brother towards his date.

I grab Blane's hand, and find a table so that we are near enough exactly opposite to Jace and Cat.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Blane asks, making me quickly pull my hand away.

"So you won't get lost" I explain simply as we sit down.

"Hello, I'm Will, I'll be your server for this evening" A familiar voice says, causing my heart to sink slightly.

I quickly try and hide my face, so that he couldn't see me.

"Um, can we have a large ham and pineapple, and two diet cola's" Blane orders.

At-least, he ordered my favourite food.

"Okay, I'll be over with your drinks shortly" Will says before leaving.

Blane stares at me confused, "Why are you hiding from our waiter? Did you write him a really, embarrassing love note?"

I shake my head, I look down uncomfortably, "I'm not telling you, you'll just laugh at me"

"If it's serious, then I promise I won't laugh"

I sigh loudly, "Fine, Will asked me out on a date for a joke, but I didn't know obviously it was a joke. So I got myself ready, and waited at the mall for like three-hours and he stood me up"

"What a complete douche! How could someone miss out on someone was amazing as you?"

My cheeks burn as my eyes widen, "You think I'm amazing"

"Of course, you are Tope. Don't doubt yourself"

I give him a small grin, "Thanks Blane"

Will comes back to our table with our drinks, he looks up and Blane "Wait, aren't you Blane Roberts?"

Blane nods, "The one and only"

Will laughs, "Dude, you are a complete legend"

"And you're a complete dick" Blane says simply, causing me to gasp slightly.

"Woah, dude what have I done?"

Blane laughs, "Well dude, you stood my girlfriend up on a date"

Will turns around and looks at me before he laughs, "Now, I know you're messing with me"

I narrow my eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, come on there's no way in hell, that Blane Roberts would go out with his best friend's dorky sister"

Blane stands up before shoving Will, "Shut the hell up!"

I quickly grab Blane's arm and pull him down, "Blane stop it!"

"He can't just talk about you like that!"

I could feel my heart flutter slightly but I decided to ignore it. It was probably just the common cause of damsel in distress syndrome.

"I don't care about him, let's get back to our date!" I say firmly, causing Blane to sigh before sitting back down.

Will shakes his head, "I'm going to get you, a new waiter"

"Well I'd hope so" Blane grumbles.

I bit my lip and smile as I look at the boy sat across from me.

…

 **Jace POV.**

"I was really nervous, about coming here tonight" Cat says quietly.

I snap my head, "Why?"

"Because, I really like you Jace. And I've never really liked anyone"

I give her a bright smile, "I really like you too"

"Great! Now I can do this!"

My eyes widen as I feel Cat grab my shirt and press her lips against mine. After a few seconds, I relax slightly and kiss her back.

We pull away after a few more seconds.

"I'm r-really happy you did that" I mumble, my cheeks burning brighter than the sun.

"So am I!" Cat says with a massive grin, I return the grin and hold her hand gently.

"So would you, like to go out on another date?"

The brunette across from me nods, "I would love to go out on another date with you"

…

 **Topaz POV.**

I smile blissfully, as I see Jace run inside our house excitedly, to inform everyone on how well his date went

"Thanks for sticking up for me tonight" I tell Blane softly, as we climb out of his car.

"It was no problem really; I'd do it anytime"

The same flutter from earlier, comes back.

Blane turns to walk inside but I quickly grab his arms and stop him. We stand there silently for a few seconds before I grab his shirt and pull him down too my level. I quickly press my lips against his. I furrow my eyebrows together, when I don't feel him kiss me back.

I pull away and see Blane stood there, motionless.

My eyes widen as I feel tears burn in my eyes before I run inside the house, I ignore everyone's question and quickly run into my bedroom.

I let out a small sob, as I bury my face into my pillows.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door, before Blane walks into my room, his face still held no expression.

"Why did you kiss me?"

My cheeks burn, "I-I d-don't know, I-I wanted too"

Blane grins, "YOU SO LIKE ME!"

I morph my face into disgust, "I promise, that I don't like you"

"Then why are you kissing me?"

I place a hand on my hip, "Why aren't you kissing me?"

Both mine and Blane's eyes widen, at what I just said.

"So you want me to kiss you?" Blane asks as he sits down next to me, on my bed.

I shrug, "I-I don't know"

"Listen Tope, I think you're an amazing person but we wouldn't work"

My heart sinks, into my toes.

"W-We wouldn't?" I ask shakily.

Blane laughs, "Of course, we wouldn't"

"Am I not pretty enough?" I mumble quietly.

I feel him grab my face, and pull me closer causing my eyes to widen massively.

"Topaz, you're more than pretty enough. Your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen"

My heart does that flutter thing again.

As I lean forward and press my lips against Blane's again, except this time. I feel him kiss back, causing my arms to wrap around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Farkle POV.**

My eyebrows knit together when I feel hands rub my shoulders, I look up and see Kendall stood behind my chair.

"Could you try and get the kink out of my neck?" I ask as I lean my neck forward.

"Uncle Farkle!" She whines.

"Come on, you can't just start massaging someone and not get their problem areas"

"Farkle all your areas, are problem areas" Riley says from across the kitchen, as she cuts up Aprils lunch.

"Stop flirting, it's getting weird now" I say as I stand up and face the brunette woman across from me.

"Uncle Farkle, can I please ask for a favour?"

"Of course, my darling little specimen" I say as I pat her head.

"Can you take me to get my ears pierced?"

I shrug, "Sure why not?"

I feel someone flick my ear, causing me to wince in pain.

"WOMAN!" I hiss at Riley, who's now stood next to me.

"You can't just take someone else's child to get their ears pierced"

I shrug, "Well you could say that about anything, like you can't just cut other kids sandwiches"

"Yes you can!"

"Then I can take Kendall to get her ears pierced!" I defend.

Riley shakes her head and places her hands on her hips, "You can't just put holes in someone else's child"

"I'm not the one putting holes in her! The piercing woman is"

"But you're paying her to put the holes in them!"

I stop in my tracks, and face my best friend's daughter, "Am I paying?"

Kendall shakes her head, "No I've said up all my allowance"

"See now I'm not even paying someone to put holes in her!" I say as I hold Kendall's shoulders.

Riley growls in frustration, "You are actually impossible!"

"Pretty sure, I am possible seem as I'm stood in-front of you!"

…

 **Alistair POV.**

I furrow my eyebrows as I see a chick with bright-red hair stood in my living room.

"Hello?" I ask unsurely.

She whips her head around making me gulp, crap. She's hot. Like really hot.

"Hi, I'm here to get tutored" She says with a smile.

"I'm the tutor" I say shakily as I step forward, stumbling slightly.

Her eyebrows knit together, "Your Topaz Friar?"

My cheeks burn slightly, "N-No, I'm Alistair"

The girl steps closer as she lets out a slight laugh, "I know you, your Alistair Friar, captain of the basketball team"

I grin massively, "It sounds like you have a bit of a thing for me"

She shakes her head, "No, my best friend did and you completely led her on!"

I gulp, "I-I don't think so"

"Yes you did! Maybe a name would ring a bell, Christie Taylor?"

I scowl slightly, "You mean creepy Christie?"

The red headed girl steps forward and slaps my forehead, "She's not creepy!"

"Seriously, she followed me home and climbed into my sister's room by accident instead of mine. My sister is only twelve she actually pissed the bed!"

The girl cringes slightly, "Oh I didn't know that, got to admit that's kind of weird"

"Yeah, just a little" I say sarcastically.

"I'm Rain by the way" The girl says as she holds out her hand.

I give her an amused look, "You're actually called Rain?"

Rain shrugs, "What can I say? My parents where hippies"

"What do you have a sister called Thunder?" I joke.

She shakes her head, "No that's my brother's name"

I laugh loudly at her joke, until I notice her facial expression is serious.

"Oh, it wasn't a joke" I say awkwardly, as I rub the back of my neck.

Rain nods, "Yeah, you should meet my sister Comet though she's a real hoot!"

"We used to have a dog called Comet?"

The girls face appears offended, "Are you calling my sister a dog?!"

My eyes widen, as panic washes over me, "NO! NOT AT ALL!"

Rain laughs, "This time, I was the one joking"

I let out a breath of relief, "Thank god"

Topaz comes down the stairs with a confused look on her face, "Why do you look so nervous?" She asks me.

I just shake my head, before sitting down on the sofa.

"You must be Rain" My sister says with a massive smile.

Rain nods, "So you're Topaz"

"The one and only"

I shrug, "Well, we do have like the same DNA"

"We're not identical. You idiot"

"Unluckily for you" I mumble making Rain laugh.

The front door swings open to reveal Blane holding a bag of Mcdonalds.

"I'm so in love with you right now" I mumble, as I quickly grab the food of him.

My eyebrows furrow together as I see Topaz's face turn from its normal skin shade too red.

"What's up with your face?" I ask, as I get out my cheeseburger.

"Nothing!" She says quickly before turning to Rain, "Let's go upstairs now!"

Blane sighs loudly, once the two of them leave.

"Why so glum sugarplum?" I ask him.

"I've just fucked up Al"

"What did you do? Tell Uncle Alistair?" I say as I pat the space on the sofa next to me.

"I-I can't tell you"

Confusion, and slight hurt runs through my veins.

"Why? I thought we told each other everything"

"Y-You're going to hate me"

"What did you do to Topaz?" I ask harshly.

Blane's eyes widen, "She, she kissed me, and then I kissed her in the moment"

I shrug, "So what's the problem?"

"I don't think; I see her that way"

I sigh inwardly, "Blane, I'm not mad. You actually look pretty beaten up about it, so at least it shows you care"

"I do care, she's like my little sister I'll always care about her"

"Except, I don't kiss my little sisters" I point out before taking a bite out of my burger.

"Al, just tell me what to do"

"Talk to her, see where you stand with her. She might not like you either"

"True, I'm going to sort this out" he says, as he stands up.

"Oh, can you get that Rain's number while you're up there"

"You're an idiot" He mumbles before going up the stairs.

..

 **Topaz POV.**

"So what's the deal with you and that Blane?" Rain asks, as she crosses her legs and sits upon my bed.

I freeze, "T-There's no deal"

The red headed girl scoffs, "Puh-lease, your entire face lit up"

"My face just likes to do that, from time to time" I say dismissively.

My eyes widen, as Blane barges into my bedroom.

"I need the bathroom" Rain says quickly, as she stands up.

"No you don't!" I hiss before pushing her back onto my bed.

"No, I defiantly do" She says before sprinting out of the room.

"Look, Blane I'm really not in the mood. I know you just kissed me in the moment, and its fine I can deal with that" I say firmly, trying to control the emotion in my voice.

Blane sighs loudly before sitting down next to me, "So you do like me?"

"I-I think I do"

"I'm so sorry, Tope" He says softly as he plays with the ends of my hair.

I sigh, "Me too"

"We'll always be friends though" Blane says certainly.

"I know" I mumble, before I turn and face him.

My heart rates increases when I see our faces our inches apart. I didn't notice how perfect, his blue eyes where, they even held specks of green inside them.

"Can I just do one last thing?" I whisper.

Blane nods mutely, as he licks his lips.

I nod before grabbing the back of his neck, and placing my lips onto his. He quickly wraps his arms around my waist, before he deepens the kiss.

We pull away after roughly two minutes, we both pant heavily, our foreheads touching.

"I think; we just need to do it one last time. You know for good luck" Blane mumbles.

I nod frantically before I pull him closer again and kiss him, this time the kiss was different. It was slower and softer.

And my stomach irrupted into a swarm of butterflies.

And I can think is, 'I don't want this moment to end'.

I can't help but smile into the kiss causing Blane's grip on my waist to tighten slightly.

..

 **Lucas POV.**

I sigh loudly as I walk into the kitchen, my eyebrows furrow together as I see Farkle and Riley stood closely next to each other.

"You guys okay?" I ask with humour laced into my voice.

Farkle nods as Riley says, "Of course Luke! Why wouldn't we be okay?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Mostly because you two can't stand each other but your standing very close together"

Maya bursts through the backdoor holding a tub of something, "I got it! Trust me, when I first had my ears pierced I used this to clean it, and the redness just went right away"

"Ear pierced?" I echo confusedly.

The blonde woman turns around, her eyes widened in surprise, "Crap!"

"Don't say that!" A small voice whines, from behind Farkle and Riley.

"Kendall?" I ask causing a waving hand to go in-between Farkle and Riley.

"What's going on?"

Maya turns to me with a bright smile, "Luke, remember how when we were younger, when I had something bad to tell you, I painted you a picture"

I smile fondly before remembering the bad memories.

 _Flashback._

 _I furrow my eyebrows as I see an envelope on my kitchen table with the name Lucas written on it. The hand writing was scarily familiar._

 _I opened the envelope to reveal, a canvas painting. On the canvas it was a picture of a blonde haired girl and a dark blonde haired boy dancing together, at like a prom or something. I couldn't help but stare in awe, the painting was beautiful, amazing, incredible. It was everything_

 _Then realisation clicked inside of me. This was a painting done my Maya, my best friend, my girlfriend._

" _Do you like it?" A voice says from behind me._

 _I whip my head around to see, Maya stood there wearing black joggers and my basketball jersey, from sophomore year._

 _I nod, "Of course, I love it. You made it" I assure, before grabbing her face and kissing her quickly._

 _My eyebrows furrow together, as I feel something wet hit my cheeks. I pull away and see Maya stood there crying._

" _Babe?" I ask as I stroke her arms up and down gently._

 _Maya shakes her head, "D-Do you remember at prom? When w-we just decided to fuck it and have s-sex wi-without a c-condom"_

 _I nod, "Yeah?" I say unsurely._

 _A sob escapes my lips, causing my stomach to drop._

" _I-I'm p-pregnant" She cries._

 _My eyes widen, as I stumble back into the kitchen table._

" _Y-YOUR PR-PREGNANT?!"_

 _My girlfriend flinches at the sound of my voice causing my own eyes to widen, I quickly race forward and gently embrace her tightly. My heart aches as I hear a muffled sob escape her lips._

" _L-Luke what are we gonna do?"_

 _I gulp, as I stroke her hair, "Babe, I really don't know"_

 _We pull away after a few minuets, Maya stares at me unsurely._

" _I-I know what I want to do. P-Please don't be mad"_

 _I nod, "Say it" I mumble hoarsely._

" _I-I want to have an abortion"_

 _My stomach drops, "A-Are you sure?"_

 _Maya nods before letting out a sob, "I-I don't want a baby at seventeen!"_

" _So you really want to do this?" I ask as I grab her hands._

" _I have too, I'm not giving up my baby and I'm not, not giving them the life they deserve"_

 _I sigh loudly before kissing her forehead, "Well, I support your babe. I always have and I always will"_

 _End of flashback._

Maya looks at me with a pained expression, it's as if she could read my thoughts and she knew I was thinking about that painful memory we had nearly twenty years ago. My ex-girlfriend shakes her head before passing me an envelope, I tear it open and see a canvas. My eyebrows knit together in confusion as I see that painted on the canvas is an ear with a stud on the lobe.

"Did you paint a picture too tell me that you've got your ear pierced? Because Maya, me and Farkle went with you to get them done when we were thirteen" I ask confused, tilting my head to the side.

Riley shakes her head, "No, not Maya"

Realisation washes over, and anger rushes through my veins, "KENDALL, YOU GOT YOUR EARS PIERCED?!"

Riley and Farkle quickly separate, too reveal Kendall stood there with bright red ears.

"I'M SORRY DAD!" She squeaks out with tears burning in her eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T ASK ME!"

Farkle sighs loudly, "It's my fault, I took her. She asked me too"

Riley steps forward, "I should have stopped him but instead, I got my belly pierced"

I shake my head, "You two are supposed to be helping me look after the kids. NOT PUT HOLES IN THEM!"

Maya grabs my shoulders, "Luke, everyone's fine, so what's the problem'? you can't change it"

"You don't get it because you don't have kids!" I hiss.

The blonde in-front of me's face falls before she walks out of the house, I sigh loudly before following her.

"Maya I didn't mean to say it like that" I say softly.

Maya whips her head around with tears falling down her face, "I-I can't have kids"

My eyebrows knit together, "B-but when we were s-seventeen"

"I-I had cervical cancer, so they had to remove- "She says before a sob escapes her lips.

My eyes water slightly before I rush forward and hug her tightly, "W-Why didn't you call me?"

"It, It was around the time when A-Amelia died. Y-you had enough on your plate"

"I'm always here for you Maya, and I always will be"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall POV.**

I sigh loudly, as I stare at myself in the mirror. For some reason my hair just wasn't working today. No matter how much teasing, brushing or hair spraying I did.

I hear a cough behind me, I turn around and see Topaz stood there.

"Do you mind?" I growl, as I face her.

"Do you mind?! I can barely breathe up here!"

I sigh loudly, "It's not my fault, that Farkle had Indian food last night"

Topaz rolls her eyes, "It's not Farkle's bowels which are the problem, it's your hair spray"

"I just need to look nice today, so layoff"

"Why what's so important?"

A grin forms on my face, "So, I heard of Kimberly, who heard of Malia, who heard of Aimee that a new boy was joining our science class"

My big sister snorts, "You do realise, he may not even be cute"

I shrug, "Well I'm not taking that risk"

"Your boy crazy" she mumbles.

I narrow my eyes, "Well you're Blane crazy"

Topaz scoffs, "I'm not Blane anything. We're currently not even speaking"

"And I currently don't even care, I've got to sort my hair out!" I hiss as I push her out of my room and resume to brushing my hair.

..

 **Farkle POV.**

My eyebrows knit together as I hear sniffling coming from down the hallway, I follow the noise until I realise I'm outside Riley's room.

Hesitantly I knock on the door, I hear shuffling and after a few seconds the door swings open to reveal a puffy eyed Riley.

"What do you want?!" She sniffles, as she wipes her cheeks.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay Minkus?"

I shake my head, "No, not really. Wanna talk about it?"

"My boyfriend, you remember Charlie? He just broke up with me"

I quickly hug her gently, "He's an idiot. Riley you're so beautiful"

Riley laughs, "Farkle, why can't I just find you attractive?"

"Well I'm going to pretend like that didn't complete crush any ounce of confidence I have inside of me"

Riley laughs before pulling away, "Deep down, you're a good guy"

"And you're an amazing woman. Which any man with half a brain will be able to tell"

"We should hang out sometime, we never do anything just us two"

I smile, "I'd like that Riles"

"KISS!" A high-pitched voice behind me shouts, I turn around and see April stood there with a massive grin on her face.

"Hey missy, what are you doing?" I ask as I pick her up.

"I want you to kiss, like the little mermaid"

"April, you see what you've just done it's called making something really awkward" I say softly.

April nods, "Is it a good or a bad thing?"

"A bad thing, a very bad thing"

"Like the word stupid?" She asks as she plays with the colour on my shirt.

"Even worse so"

April's eyes widen before she gasps loudly, "Don't tell daddy!"

I laugh, "Don't worry, I won't"

..

 **Lucas POV.**

"Dad?" A voice asks, as someone comes into my bedroom.

I look up and see Alistair stood there, his hair messed, his clothes dishevelled.

"What's up buddy?" I ask as I pat on the space next to me, on my bed so that he can sit down.

"There's this girl, I really like but I don't think she's interested" He mumbles sadly.

"Who is she?"

"She's Rain you know the girl Topaz is tutoring"

"Ah, I've seen the way you stare at her" I note softly.

"I don't even know, what to do. I can't eat or sleep or drink or even have a poo"

My eyebrows knit together, "You, should be able to have a poo?"

Alistair shrugs, "Maybe, I'm just constipated. I don't know?"

"You know Ali, when I first met your mum, she hated me. Thought I was a complete idiot"

"You are a complete idiot" My son grumbles, causing me to laugh.

"Hey, I'm trying to help, so I'd watch your mouth"

Alistair sighs, "So, if she hated you so much, how did you win her over?"

I smile softly, "I didn't give up. I remember, this one day. I was playing a basketball game and her boyfriend at the time was there, playing for the opposite team. He was such a douche, honestly. He was that bad that your Uncle Farkle put one of his boogers in his drink"

Alistair bursts out laughing, "Seriously?"

I nod, with a massive grin on my face, "Seriously. So after all this had happened. And my team won, so we all went to this bar to celebrate. Turns out when we got to the bar that your mum's boyfriend, had been cheating on her with the bartender there. And I just remember thinking, how could someone cheat on someone who's so perfect?"

My heart sinks, when as I think about my late-wife.

Tears burn in the corner of my eyes, "Sorry Al, I know I shouldn't cry in-front of you"

"Dad, you can cry in-front of me"

I shake my head, as a stray tear falls down my face, "N-no I can't. I need to be strong, you lost your mum"

I feel a hand reach and clasp mine, "And you lost your wife"

I hear a painful sigh at the door, I look up and see Kendall stood there next to Farkle, both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Luke, it's okay to cry. I still cry over her, she was my best friend. Aside from you of course, but god. Amelia she was without a doubt, one of the kindest people I've ever known" Farkle says softly.

Kendall sniffs, "Tell me about her"

Farkle nods and places Kendall on my bed, next to her brother as he sits down next to me.

"What do you want to know?" I ask hoarsely.

"What was your favourite thing about her?"

"I loved her laugh, it was this strange mix-between a hyena and a long-term smoker. But man, it was so amazing. Her laugh was that funny, that it become contagious. That was one thing, about your mum, that no one has ever been able to do. She made me cry, physically cry with laughter. Every-day for eighteen, beautiful, eventful, humbling years" I explain sadly, my heart aches loudly.

Alistair laughs sadly, "I remember mum's laugh"

Farkle smiles, "My favourite thing, was her dancing. Kids, your mothers dancing was the most horrific thing I've ever seen. Honestly, just thinking about her dancing just lightens my mood"

I laugh, "Our first dance, has got to be one of the funniest wedding dances, in history"

"Was mum beautiful dad, I can't remember her too much?" Kendall asks.

I nod, with a proud smile resting on my face, "She was unarguably the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen"

"Do you s-still love her?" Alistair asks.

I nod, "I love her so much, and I always will. And I'm so lucky that each of you, have a little bit of her in you. So it's as if she's still with me, and she always will be"

I feel Kendall latch onto my tightly, I let a sob escape my lips. As I rock us both gently.

"I miss her daddy" She whispers, and just like that my heart shattered.

I clutch my daughter, even closer, "I miss her too, every second, of everyday"

"She's so proud of you all" Farkle says softly.

"A-Are we talking about mum?" A voice says from the door way, I see Jace and Topaz stood there with distraught expressions on their face.

I nod, "Yeah, we are"

Topaz nods, as tears roll down her face, "I-I'm sorry but I don't want to be in this conversation"

"Baby, you need to talk about it"

"I-I know, I-I just miss her" My eldest daughter sniffles.

I reach forward and squeeze her hand, "We all do"

Farkle nod besides me, "You know what was your mum's favourite thing to do?"

I feel a smile creep onto my face, "Oh yes I do"

"What is it?" Alistair asks.

Me and Farkle exchange a look before saying, "KAROAKE!"

…

A massive smile works it way onto my face, as I see my family including, Farkle, Blane Riley, Maya and Jace even invited his little girlfriend Cat round, gathered in the living room, setting up the karaoke.

"BAGSY DOING A DUET WITH ALISTAIR!" Blane cries out, causing us all the laugh slightly.

Farkle grabs my shoulder, "Remember when were that in love?"

I smile dreamily, "Like it was yesterday dear"

The door swings open to reveal, our next-door neighbour Mia stood there with a bright smile, she quickly advances towards Blane.

My eyebrows narrow together as I see Topaz's face become sour. But it could be time of the month, I'm still not glued with all that womanly jazz.

 **Topaz POV.**

Obviously, that slut of a neighbour of mine decides to waltz in. Wait, what am I doing? Mia is my friend, just because she's flirting with Blane doesn't mean she's a slut. And she doesn't even know I like him.

Not that I do, I'm just confused. I just think I like him.

"I can practically, smell the jealousy on you" A voice snorts.

I roll my eyes and look up at my twin brother, "And I can defiantly smell the B.O on you"

Alistair scoffs, and not so subtly sniffs himself, "Actually, I'll have you know I smell like Calvin Klein"

Mia walks up towards us with a bright grin, "Hey Tope!" she exclaims, while wrapping her arms around me.

I can't help but make a face at her, I don't know why but I just want to gauge her eyeballs out.

My eyes widen as, I feel my body being dragged into the kitchen.

"GUESS WHAT?!" Mia squeals loudly, holding my arm tightly.

I stare at her blankly, "I really don't know"

"Don't be such a sourpuss!" Mia giggles as she flips her flawless blonde hair, over her shoulder.

"So what's up?"

"ME AND BLANE ARE GOING ON A DATE?!"

My heart stops.

What?

No.

No.

Noooo.

I'm pretty sure, my entire world has stopped.

"Aren't you happy for me?!" She asks confusingly as she places a hand on her hip.

I blink, "Of course!"

"Hug me then dummy!" She says playfully, she reaches forward and hugs me tightly.

I am actually going to murder her.

Like physically strangle her, with every strength in my body. All I want more than anything is too, wrap my hands so tightly around her neck.

"Aw, how cute!" A voice says sarcastically, as they appear in the kitchen.

I whip my head around and see Blane stood there with a slice of pizza in his hand. My heart twinges slightly, it hurt. Looking at him hurt.

I look down uncomfortably before they both leave the kitchen and go into the living room, before making my way over to the kitchen table, I'll just leave them two to flirt. And I'll just pretend like I don't care.

I can do this, I am a strong, beautiful, Beyonce' looking woman.

My head snaps up as I hear the kitchen door swing open, Riley's eyes widen as she quickly rushes towards me.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I sigh shakily, "I like this boy, and he's going on a date with another girl"

Riley rubs my shoulders comfortably, "Is this boy Blane? And is the other girl Mia?"

"Maybe!" I whimper, before burying my head into her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I wish you could see how that boy looks at you. It's so obvious, he cares about you"

"Then why is he dating her?"

"Because boys are stupid, and they get scared. So they do stupid things, so they don't have to face their feelings"

I snap my head up, "They do?"

Riley laughs, "Trust me honey, they do. I've dated enough assholes to realise"

I sigh longingly, "Aunt Riles, why don't you just date Uncle Farkle?"

Riley laughs, "Because…Well you know"

"Know what?" I urge, as I sit up fully.

The brunette womans face in-front of me turns blank, "I don't know why I don't date your Uncle Farkle?"

I shrug, "Maybe you should try it"

Riley smiles slightly, "Maybe one day"

 **A:N**

 **So you've heard a bit about Amelia, not going to lie writing that completely killed me.**

 **I was just wondering your opinions on a few things like,**

 **Who's your favourite character?**

 **Do you ship Blane and Topaz? Or am I pushing it a bit much and I should lay off?**

 **Should I pursue Riley and Farkle?**

 **And what would you like too see more off?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall POV.**

My eyebrows knit together as I see Topaz burst through the backdoor, her once light brown hair was now a deep, dark purple colour and it heavily backcombed into a messy high ponytail. She had a grey smokey eye with a purple lip, opposed to her usual shimmery, natural make up look.

"TOPAZ?!" Uncle Farkle screeches, his eyes where painfully wide.

"What?!" She snaps before barging past us all, and going upstairs.

"DON'T TELL DAD!" Me and my uncle, exclaim in unison.

"Trust me, I'd rather die, painfully. Than tell your dad" Farkle mumbles.

"Tell dad what?" Jace asks, as he walks into the kitchen.

"That we saw you and Cat, canoodling!" My Uncle says quickly, as he points at my older brother.

Jace's face flushes bright red, "S-Shut up"

I can't help but laugh at my brother's sheepish and helplessness.

There's a knock on the backdoor before it swings open to reveal, A guy with black hair, a nose piercing, a black v-neck top paired with a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Yo, have you seen Topaz?"

"Yo, haven't you heard of the front door and manners?" Farkle asks, as he comes closer towards the boy.

"Dude, chill. I'm just trying to get to our date on time"

The clatter of footsteps, turns my attention away from the heated discussion in-front of me. Topaz rushes down, she had changed her outfit, she was now wearing a tight fitted, black crop top paired with a high waist purple skirt.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, YOU ARE GOING OUT LIKE THAT!" Farkle yells, as he gently grabs Topaz and pulls her behind him.

"Woah, what's with the yelling? I'm trying to nap" Alistair says as he comes into the kitchen.

My eldest brother's eyes widen massively, as his face turns bright red in anger.

"TOPAZ AMELIA FRIAR!" Alistair screeches, as he sees his twin sister.

Topaz rolls her eyes as she turns to face him, "Seriously? Alistair I don't have time for you, pretending like you are some big protective brother, when you couldn't care less!"

Alistair shakes his head in annoyance, "Topaz, you are my sister! I obviously care about you"

My older sister scoffs, "Then why, do you still let Blane into our house?!"

"Because he's my best friend, and Tope you need to move on. He told you, that he didn't like you that way! You can't keep holding on"

Topaz's eyes widen massively, "AND HE CAN'T KEEP KISSING ME!"

Alistair sighs loudly, "I know about the kissing. He's told me about it, and how guilty he feels"

"He doesn't care and neither do you!" Topaz snaps before grabbing the mysterious guys hand and dragging him out of the house.

"Why is she being such a bitch?" Alistair grumbles.

Farkle smacks the side of my brother's head, "Don't call your sister that!"

Dad walks into the kitchen holding a box of pizza with a giant grin on his face, "Hello my little Huckleberries"

Great, for once Dad is in a good mood and Topaz just has to come and ruin it all.

"Where's Tope?" Dad asks as he places the pizza onto the kitchen table.

Alistair shakes his head, "I don't care apparently"

"What? Ali you're not making sense"

Jace laughs, "When does he ever make sense?"

Dad shrugs, "True"

Farkle sigh loudly, his face contorted with uncomfortableness, "Luke, I need to talk to you"

"Sure, what's up buddy? Are your bowels playing up again?"

I laugh loudly, before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"No, it's not that. Topaz may or may not have given herself a teenie-tiny makeover"

Dad's eyebrows knit his eyebrows together, "She's in high school Fark, they change themselves everyday"

"Yeah but dad, her hair is purple!" Jace blurts out.

Dad's eyes widen massively, "WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"On a date!" I mumble awkwardly.

"With Blane?" Dad asks this time; his voice is more soft.

"I wouldn't bring him up when you see her" I mumble.

"What? Why?"

Riley bursts through the door with bags of Chinese food in her hand, as soon as she sees the pizza on the table her face falls, "I thought I was getting food?"

Farkle shrugs, "I'll eat both"

My Aunt Riley whips her head around, "Where's Blane? That kid is like a human vacuum"

"Trust me, Blane will not be welcomed here right now" Jace mutters.

Dad looks around confusion written all over his face, "Okay, can someone please explain what's going on?"

Riley shrugs, "All I know is that, Topaz really likes Blane, and he's dating Mia"

"And they've kissed a few times" Jace pipes up.

"And now, I'm pretty sure, Topaz is dating the exact opposite of Blane, so that she can move on. And now she thinks she's some bad girl" Farkle concludes.

Dad sighs loudly before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I-I can't do teenage girls"

Riley smiles brightly, "Well luckily, I know someone who was a teenage girl herself"

Farkle nods, "Good idea, let's call Maya"

"I'M A GIRL!" Riley hisses before slapping Farkle on the shoulder.

"Fine, then Riles what's your brilliant idea?" Dad asks.

Riley opens her mouth, before closing it again, "Actually I have nothing"

"Luckily, I'm already dialling Maya" Farkle mumbles.

Alistair shakes his head, "The only person who can fix this is Blane!"

"He's right, he's the one who broke her heart, he needs to talk to her" I pipe in.

…

 **Farkle POV.**

I yawn loudly, as I head into the kitchen for my usual one in the morning snack. I jump slightly as I hear the door open, I quickly grab the rolling pin which is left on the side.

"I have a pin!" I hiss into the darkness.

"It's me!" A familiar voice squeaks.

My eyebrows knit together as I see Topaz stood there with a massive grin on her face.

"Are you drunk?" I ask, half-amused.

A hiccup escapes her lips, "Of couurrseee not!"

"You're smashed" I state.

Topaz nods before a loud sob escapes her lips, as he body racks up and down, "I-I r-really l-like him!" she cries.

I sigh loudly, before walking over to her and hugging her tightly.

"W-Why doesn't he like me?!" She wails.

"Trust me Tope, he likes you. Anyone with eyes can see it"

"You sound like Aunt Riley" She sniffles.

I laugh slightly, "Then, you must know I'm right"

"I don't know what to do!"

I sigh loudly, "You just let life, figure itself out"

"But m-m-my f-feeelingss a-are h-h-h-hurt!"

"Tope, you'll fall in love more than once, and you know what I'll be beautiful, and It'll be humbling, it'll turn your entire life upside. But you know what, it'll even make your body quiver with pain but that's the beauty of love"

"I love you Farkle!" Topaz cries.

I smile softly, before kissing the top of her head, "I love you too, kiddo"

…

 **Blane POV.**

I smile widely, as I walk into the Friar household. My happiness increases as I sniff, the most beautiful scent of Lucas' freshly made pancakes.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" I call out, as I walk into the kitchen.

Everyone stares at me silently and expressionless. I turn around, as if the answer to why they were being so weird is behind me.

"Have I like crapped myself or something?" I ask self-consciously, as I look down at my pants.

"No, you're good" Kendall chides, as she takes a gulp of orange juice.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Lucas sighs before standing up, "It's just Topaz, she's going through a rough time"

"Because of me?" I ask confusingly.

"Yeah, she really likes you buddy"

I sigh deeply, as I feel a twinge of guilt in my stomach, "I-I didn't know. I mean she told me but I thought it was like some silly, 24-hour crush you know like a head cold? Cause she never acts like she likes me"

"She's really trying to be different"

I snap my head up, "What do you mean different?"

Farkle scoffs, "She's wearing all black, heavy eyeliner, died her hair purple and has some 'bad boy' boyfriend"

Something unsettling happens in my stomach, as I hear the word boyfriend.

"She has a boyfriend?" I ask incredulously.

Lucas nods, "Yeah and according to Farkle, he's a real pain in the ass"

"I-I don't get it, if she likes me then why does she have a boyfriend?"

Jace smacks the side of my head, "Too get over you numb-nuts!"

"Woah, no need for the violence!" I whine, as I rub the side of my head.

"I think you need to talk to her sweetie" Riley says as she comfortingly rubs my shoulder.

"What do I say? She probably hates me"

Farkle sighs, "Trust me Blane, she doesn't hate you. She still really cares about you"

Hope bubbles in my stomach.

I nod, "I'll go talk to her, is she in her room?"

"Yeah, knock first!" Lucas calls, as I begin to jog upstairs.

With a few seconds of hesitation due to the nerves wrestling in my body.

"Come in Kend!" A familiar voice calls.

I barge into the room, my eyes widen as I see Topaz stood there with grey eyeshadow on her eyes, black lipstick on her lips, her hair dark purple in a high ponytail. She was wearing an off-the shoulder black dress.

Even though, she didn't look like her. She somehow still managed to look really pretty.

"Blane, what do you want?" She asks tiredly.

"I want you too, go back to normal!"

"I am normal; I'm just experimenting with a different look"

"What about the boyfriend then?!"

Topaz scoffs, "You know, it is normal for a girl to have a boyfriend"

"But you like me!"

"Are you deliberately trying to make things awkward and for me to feel like shit?!" She snaps.

I sigh loudly, "I'm not trying for any of that"

"Then why bring it up? You know how much I like you!"

I shake my head, as I clench my jaw, "No I don't, all you've ever said was I think I like you! And then you agreed we wouldn't be good together!"

"Of course we'd be good together!" Topaz cries, "I had to say that! Because you said it first!"

"Why? What tells you we'd be good together?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"B-Because…" She starts but trails off.

"You're both perfect together" A voice speaks up, I turn to see Alistair stood there with an expression which held a mixture of; tired and slight amusement.

"HOW?!" I exclaim as, I wave my arms dramatically.

"Because, Blane you find her absolutely hilarious, the slightest thing and you laugh. You've told me numerously how she's hot, and that she's kind"

Topaz falters slightly, "You really said that?"

My cheeks burn, "Yeah, so?"

"Why can't you just admit you like me?!"

"Because I'm scared!" I admit.

Topaz steps closer, "Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared because don't want to ruin everything we've got Tope. I'm scared because I don't want Alistair to hate me, I'm scared because I don't want your entire family to hate me and I'm mostly scared because I don't know how to relationships, I've never seen a functional one"

"What about your mum and dad?" Topaz asks quietly.

"M-My dad left, when I was thirteen"

My eyes widen as I feel small arms, wrap around me tightly, I quickly hug her back and bury my face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I've been such a dick" I mumble.

"I'm sorry, for not understanding" Topaz whispers.

"So what do we do from here?" I ask once, we pull away.

The purple haired girl in-front from me shrugs, "I really don't know. Do we risk it?"

"What if we fuck it all up? What If three months down the line, that we can't stand each other?"

Topaz's eyes brim with tears, "I-I don't know"

"TOPAZ!" An unfamiliar voice calls, I whip my head around to see Bradley Schmidt, from the year above.

He quickly runs up too her, and attaches his lips to hers.

I feel my mood deflate.

Why? Why couldn't anything ever good happen to me?

Why did everything had to be so fucked up?

"I've decided my decision" I say roughly before storming past them and running downstairs.

"Blane?" Lucas asks, I just ignore him and quickly head outside.

"I can't believe this" I whisper, as I burry my face into my hands.

"Dude!" My best friend calls, I hear his footsteps run towards me.

"It's all fucked up and it doesn't even matter now" I mumble.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me you had feelings for her?"

"Because, I-I I'm still struggling to wrap my head around it"

"She doesn't like Brad" Alistair says softly, "She pushed him off her, the minuet you left the room"

I shake my head, "That doesn't change anything, we asked if we should risk it and then another guy kisses her. It's a sign, that me and her shouldn't be together"

"I don't care about signs; I care about you Blane!" I hear Topaz's voice cry from behind us.

"We're not going to last!" I say bluntly, still not bothering to face her.

"Sorry, that's so Raven, I didn't realise that you could see into the future!"

"I DON'T HAVE TOO SEE INTO THE FUTURE, TO SEE HOW THIS IS GOING TO END UP!" I yell, all my anger about the situation spilling onto the surface.

I finally, face her. And man did it hurt.

Seeing her, broken expression hurt. Knowing I caused it hurt, a tad bit more.

"Y-Your r-right, w-we aren't going to be able to stand each other! Because right now, I h-h-hate you!"

The air feels like it's been knocked out of me.

I shake my head, "N-no you don't" I say confidently, despite the cracking in my voice.

Topaz nods, as droplets of sadness begin to roll down her face, "Y-Your right, I d-don't hate you! But I should!"

"I wish, you did hate me" I say honestly, "It'd make it easier, to not go over there and kiss you right now"

My eyes widen as, I see Topaz run up to me, I quickly catch her as she attaches her lips onto mine.

 **A:N**

 **OKAYYY, I WANT FULL AND HONEST OPINIONS ON THE WHOLE BLANE AND TOPAZ REALTIONSHIP, AS I WANT TO PROVIDE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TOO SEE, SO I CAN EITHER END IT OR PREVAIL IT.**

 **ALSO SOMEONE MENTIONED WHAT MAYA'S ROLE IS, IN THIS STORY SO I'LL EXPLAIN. MAYA IS FARKLE AND LUCAS' BEST FRIEND FROM HIGH SCHOOL, HER AND LUCAS DATED FOR THREE YEARS BUT THEY SPILT UP ONCE THEY HAD GRADUATED BUT REMAINED GOOD FRIENDS. AND NOW SHE IS THEIR NEXTDOOR NEIGHBOUR AND IS FRIENDS WITH RILEY, BUT RILEY DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL WITH THEM, SHE'S FRIENDS DUE TO THE FACT THAT SHE WAS LUCAS' WIFE'S COUSIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Topaz POV.**

I sigh frustatedly, as I stare upon the mess which is my hair. I guess, the homeless look is all I'm going to achieve today.

"AHHH!" A high-pitched voice, screams causing me to drop my straightners onto the floor.

I whip my head around my heart racing widly, there stands Kendall with a horrifed expression.

"What's wrong?!" I ask panickly, as I advance towards her.

"YOUR HAIR!" She cries dramatically.

I slap the side of her head, "I actually thought something serious was wrong"

"Yes, your hair is seriously wrong"

I subconsiously touch the ends of my hair, "Is it that bad?"

"Oh honey, it's worse than bad"

"FIX IT!" I squeak, as I drag my little sister into my room.

"Why are you suddenly so self-consious?" Kendall asks as she starts brushing my hair roughly.

"Because me and Blane are offical now, and I'm pretty sure quite a few girls fancy him"

"Yeah they do, my friend Michelle's sister has a massive thing for him, that's why she always picks up Michelle whenever she comes over"

I groan loudly, "See, how am I going to compete with them?"

"Well didn't he choose you?"

I nod, "Yeah, but he won't stick with me, if he sees my hair like this!"

Kendall nods in understanding, "Yeah, to be fair even I'm tempted to leave you and you're my sister"

"Have you fixed it?" I ask hopefully.

My blonde haired sister shrugs, "I've done all, I can do"

Bravely, I look in the mirror and see my hair in a pair of french braids. Thank god, they actually looked acceptable. I quickly grab Kendall and hug her tightly.

"This is one of them times, when I actually love you!" I cry out.

"I still don't like you" She mutters before pushing me away.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"COME IN!" I call.

My heart stops, when I see Blane stood there.

Butterlfies swarm in my stomach.

"H-Hey!" I manage out, I feel my cheeks burn at my stupidity for stuttering.

Blane grins and makes his way over towards me, "Hey Tope"

"Hey" I say back, this time with an even bigger smile on my face.

"God, guys I thought this pathetic flirting would stop, once you got together!" Kendall mutters disgust laced in her voice.

I narrow my eyes and push her out of my bedroom.

"I like your hair" Blane says from behind me, I feel my skin burn as he wraps his arms around my front.

I turn around in his arms, so our faces are only inches apart. I feel my heart beat increase rapidly.

"Really?"

Blane nods, "Really, really"

I grin before placing my lips onto his, he quickly responds by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"BREAK IT UP KIDDOS!" A familiar voice shouts, causing me and Blane to quickly break apart.

Maya is stood there with a massive, smug look on her face.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" I ask, hoping to get her attention of the fact that she caught me and Blane kissing.

"I'm taking April, to daycare"

"Speaking of daycare, we gotta get too school! See ya!" I say quickly as I grab Blane's hand and drag him downstairs.

My eyebrows knit together as I see Mia stood in my kitchen, with her arms crossed and her face wearing an angry expression.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I make my way over towards her.

Mia scoffs, "Like you would care, you're a little boyfriend stealer!"

Ouch, well that hurt.

"I-I didn't steal him"

"Yes you did! You knew I was going on a date with him!"

Guilt consumes me.

"Okay, I admit. I have been a massive bitch, I should of talked too you about how I felt"

My blonde friend nods, "Yes, you should of. But instead you just thought with your lady parts and jumped on his face"

I snort, "I hardly, jumped on his face"

"Come on, you've obviously already had sex. That's the only possible reason, why I could think he'd choose you over me. Because your easy"

Ouch, okay that one hurt, a hell of a lot more.

"Okay, I was being nice but now you're just being a bitch. I admit what I did wasn't the nicest thing but you don't have to be so harsh!"

Mia rolls her eyes, "Stop trying to make yourself the victim!"

Anger bubbles in my stomach, "I'm not!" I hiss.

"Yes, you are! You always do! Espcially when you talk about your dead mum! Newsflash, no one gives a shit that your mum died!"

A lump rises in my throat, as I process the words Mia has just said. Instead of being hurt, all I felt was numbness.

Dad walks into the kitchen, his expression worried "Are you okay Tope? You look sick"

I nod, "I am" I croak out, "I really don't feel well"

"Maybe, you should take the day off. You look really pale"

"O-Okay" I manage out.

"Well, I've got to go now sweetie. But I'll see you when I get home, Riley will be in so if you need anything tell her and I'm only a call away" He says quickly as he kisses my head and leaves the house.

Tears prickle the corner of my eyes, I shake them away quickly.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I look up and see Blane stood there.

"You okay?"

I shrug away from his touch, "I'm fine, stop making a big deal out if it!"

"Calm down, I was just being concerned"

"Well stop it!" I hiss, "I'm trying to play victim here!"

Blane stares at me confuson written on his face, "What are you even talking about?"

"Just leave me alone!" I snap, before barging past him and going upstairs into my room.

Sobs errupt from my lips causing my entire body to rack up and down.

Am I really such an awful person?

I know I bring up my mum, but I don't bring up the fact that she died, I just bring up little facts about her. Because I miss her, does that make me an attention seeker?

I can't help that I miss her.

My heart aches widly, as I turn and look at the photo stood on my bedside table, it was the day April was born. The photo was all of us; me, Alistair, Jace, Kendall, Dad, Mum, Farkle, Aunt Riley and even Blane, all huddled around my Mum's hospital bed while she's craddling April.

Everything was so perfect back then. What I'd do to go back.

More sobs escape my lips, as I bury my face into my pillow. My body freezes, when I feel a hand rub my back soothingly. I snap my head up too see Blane sat there with a sad smile.

"W-What are you doing here?" I ask, as I slowly sit up.

"I'm checking on you, idiot"

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean too cry"

Blane laughs slightly, "You're allowed to cry, if you don't feel well"

I shake my head, "I'm not sick, well I am but not physically"

"What are you sick of? Is it me?"

I roll my eyes, "No numb-nuts, I'm tired of always being the victim"

"Okay, I honestly don't understand what you're going on about"

I sigh painfully, "It's okay Mia told me the truth, I need to stop going on abiut my dead mum, because no one gives a shit"

Blane stares at me for a few seconds before stomring out of my room.

I blink, have I chased him away?

"Honey! Your dad told me you where sick!" Riley cries, as she rushes into my room, holding a bundle of blankets.

"I-I'm fine Aunt Riles" I sniffle.

The brunette woman sighs before hugging me tightly, "Do I need to kick Blane's ass?"

I laugh, "No it's just, I feel like everyone hates me"

"Did you hit your head?" Riley asks worriedly, as she places a hand on my forehead.

"No, I just feel like, everyone gets sick off me"

"Don't be so stupid, Tope. Has someone said something?"

"M-Mia might of mentioned something"

Riley gives me a pointed look, "The same Mia, who went on a date with your new dishy boyfriend"

"Maybe"

"I think she's just being a bitch, because she's jealous"

"I mentioned it to Blane, and he just walked out!" I wail.

Speaking of the devil, Blane comes back into my room, his hair disheveled aswell as his clothes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR KNUCKLES?!" Riley cries as she rushes over to him.

My eyes widen, as I see that his knuckles where swollen and bruised.

"Your dickhead of an ex-boyfriend ran into me at a bad time, let's just say that" He grumbles, as he comes and sits down next too me.

"Where did you go?" I ask softly.

"I-I was just so angry, that I needed a minuet"

"Why where you so annoyed?"

"Because Tope, you're one of my favourite people and someone was talking shit about you. How can't I be mad?"

I smile slightly, "How is it? You say a few words and my mood is already better"

"Because I'm really attractive"

I give him a look, before slapping his forehead, "No you idiot!"

"Okay, seriously you need to stop hitting me" Blane whines as she rubs his head.

"Can we just kiss?" I ask hopefully.

A cough interupts, my train of thought. My cheeks burn as I see my Aunt Riley still stood there with an amused expression.

"Just wait till I leave the room, before I you start kisisng" She mumbles, as she quickly evacuates my bedroom.

"She's gone!" Blane cheers as his lips attach onto mine, I laugh slightly as I begin kissing him back

…

 **Kendall POV.**

I smile brightly as I walk into the living room, I sit down on the sofa and nestle into it.

Time to get comfy, the weekend starts now.

"I'M WATCHING THE TV!" Jace calls from the top of the stairs.

I roll my eyes, "FINDERS KEEPERS!"

Jace sighs loudly, "Well I found life first, so I win this game"

I cross my arms while giving him a pointed look, "No need to be such a smart alec"

"I can't help it little sis, I've just had more time for my brain to expand"

I scoff, "Well you do know, your brain doesn't actually expand"

Jace sighs loudly, "Of course, just because I'm terribly good looking doesn't mean that I'm dense"

"I heard good looking!" Alistair calls as he pokes his head around the kitchen door.

"Ali, I know you want good looks but sadly you just ended up looking like dad" Jace says while shrugging.

Alistair snorts, "Trust me, if I ended up like dad then I'd of thrown myself under a bus, by now"

"Hey dad isn't so bad!" I defend before sharking a look with my brothers and laughing loudly.

"I heard laughing, did you all see your Aunt Riley's face without makeup?" Farkle asks as he comes down the stairs.

"No, we aren't laughing that hard" Jace says dismissively.

"Trust me kids, once you see that diaster, you'll be clutching your stomach for weeks"

"What disaster?" Riley asks as she walks into the living room.

"Just your face" Farkle says innocently.

The brunette woman narrows her eyes at my 'uncle' before pushing him off the sofa, resulting in him landing with a large thud.

"Would you like to know, what I just showed you kids?" Riley asks with a bright smile.

"What?"

"That is what I call karma"

Farkle groans from the floor, "It's what I call popping a testicle"

We all muffle laughter.

The front door swings open to reveal Maya stood there with April in her arms.

I knit my eyebrows together, "Maya, it's nearly five. Daycare finished nearly three hours ago"

Maya nods frantically, "You're telling me! But no, they thought I was a new 'mummy' in the group and they made me go for a starbucks trip which resulted in this!"

Maya sets April on the floor, and opens her jacket to reveal a light pink top, with bright pink writing saying 'Mummy's who are yummy'.

I quickly cover my eyes, "That's the most vile thing I've ever seen!"

"No, you've not seen the worst part!" The blonde defends as she turns her back around to reveal the back which says '5th yummiest mummy'.

Jace claps, "Well done! You won fifth!"

Maya gives him a look, "There's only six of us!"

I wince, "Man, that's gotta burn"

"No like Becky's urine tract infection!" Maya grumbles, "Which I've ever heard far too much about!"

"What happened?" Jace asks, as he sits up growing intrest, "How did she get it?"

The blonde woman shrugs, "She claims of a toilet seat at 'Burger King'"

Farkle shivers in disgust, "No we've heard far too much about Becky's infection"


	8. Chapter 8

**Riley POV.**

I glance nervously, as I stare at myself in the mirror. Tonight was my first date, since I'd broken up with Charlie.

And honestly I was shitting bricks.

I'm getting far too old, for dates. I just want to find my soulmate, and I don't care how corny it sounds. My parents where true soulmates, and all I want is too find that.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door, I quickly race forward and open the door to reveal Farkle stood there with a slice of pizza in his hands.

"There's some guy downstairs waiting for you"

My eyes widen, "A-Already?"

Farkle nods, "Yeah, why is he early?"

I check my watch, and sigh loudly, "No, he's actually half an hour late. But I've been behind schedule"

"Wait, this guy has made you wait for half an hour?"

"Technically not, I've only just finshed getting ready"

"Still, If he doesn't shape up, I'm going to kick his ass"

I snort, "You Farkle Minkus, is going to kick someones ass?"

Farkle winces slightly, "Actually, I think I'll get Alistair and Blane on it"

I laugh loudly before anxiously pursing my lips together, "How do I look?"

His expression falters slightly, "I think you're the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen in real life"

I giggle as I feel my face tingle slightly, before fiddling with my hair, "Thanks" I say softly.

"Well good luck! And I really hope it works out"

I grin, "Thank you again!" I say before I quickly race downstairs and see Micheal stood there.

I frown slightly, why didn't I feel anything when I saw him?

Come on Riles give it time, you haven't even started your date yet.

You've got to learn to give it a chance.

…

 **Alistair POV.**

I sigh loudly, as I rush towards my car.

Obviously, I would forget my take-out food in the boot of my car.

Such an idiot.

It's been sitting in here, for at least thirty minuets.

It's going to be fucking cold.

I quickly pry open the boot and grab the back off food.

Hope sparks inside me, IT'S STILL WARM.

Halleujuah!

We have hope.

"STUPID SLUT!" A voice yells.

I quickly whip my head around and see someone guy leaving Mia's house. I wince slightly, as I hear something connect with Mia's window.

The guy, who was now stood across her driveway was now continously, throwing things at her house.

"Hey!" I call out, as I walk over towards him.

The guy whips his around and faces me, with a muderous glint in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growls.

"I want you to stop fucking, throwing shit at my neighbours house!"

The guy laughs, "That fucking slut deserves it, SHE CAN'T JUST ASK SOMEONE TO COME OVER AND THEN NOT FUCK THEM!"

I pityful laugh escapes my lips, "Do you fucking hear yourself?!"

"SHE OWES ME A FUCK!"

I smirk slightly before my fist connect with his face, "AND I OWE YOU A FIST!"

The guy winces loudly, before spitting on the floor, "Fuck this! I don't need you or THE SLUT!" He says before storming away.

"Fucking pussy" I mumur, before edging closer towards Mia's house.

The door swings open to reveal, a crying Mia.

Even though she'd been the most heartless bitch towards my sister, I had to check that dick didn't hurt her.

"T-Thank you" She says shakily.

I nod blankly, "Did he hurt you?"

The blonde shakes her head, "No, I'm fine"

"Alright well, bye" I say as I quickly turn on my heel and begin walking back to my house.

"WAIT!"

I whip my head and see Mia coming towards me, I give her an unintrested look.

"C-Can you please apologise to Topaz for me?"

I scoff, "Do it yourself"

"P-please!" She cries out, as tears spill down her face, "J-Just tell her, I'm su-such an awful person and I-I d-don't mean to be and I-I'm s-sorry!"

I sigh loudly, "Fine"

Mia nods with a sad smile as she rests her hand on my arm, as a gesture of appreciation.

My eyes widen, as I feel a large bruise on her arm.

"I t-thought he didn't hurt you"

The blondes eyes follow where mine are.

"H-He just tried to make me have sex with him, but h-he didn't rape me or anything"

I feel my fists clench with anger.

How the fuck could you do that to a girl?!

FUCKING PRICK!

"I'm fine!" Mia squeaks out.

I look down at her unsurely, "Are you sure?"

"Always!" She says almost convincingly, "I'm always fine!"

"Are your parents home? Or will they be coming home? You shouldn't be on your own?"

Mia shakes her head, "N-No they're at my grandmas. My a-aunt just died"

Yes, Mia may be a complete bitch. But she need someone and I'm pretty sure, she has no friends left.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Surprise shines in her eyes, "A-Are you sure? I was so aw-awful to your sister"

I nod, "Even so, I can't let you be on your onw"

"Thank you Alistair, honestly. I appreciate it, more than you could ever imagine"

I smile slightly, as she leads me into her house.

My eyes widen, as my anger bubbles when I see smashed glass all over Mia's porch.

"I-I'll clean it in the morning" She says dismissively.

"We could watch a movie?" I suggest/

Mia nods, "I'd like that"

She grabs my wrist, and gently guides me into her living room.

I settle down next to her, as she turns on her netflix.

"I knew, you just wanted to use for a netflix and chill" I tease, as I nudge her slightly.

Mia laughs loudly, before facing me, "Well know that you know, we may as well just skip the netflix and just chill"

Jokingly, I begin to take my top off. My eyes widen as I feel Mia helping me.

"Hey M-Mia, what you doing?" I ask nervously.

The blonde shakes her head, "I-I don't even know"

I laugh nervously, "S-Shall we just watch the movie?"

Mia nods mutely, before facing me, "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything"

"Please can we watch 'Gossip girl?"

"Sure"

Happiness beams onto Mia's face, "You're my favourite person In the world, right now!"

I laugh, as she puts on whatever shitty show, this is.

"You know, Alistair if I tell you something. Will you promise not to hate me?"

I stare at her curiously, for a few seconds, "I promise"

"I didn't like Blane, I liked you"

"W-What? That doesn't make any sense"

"I-I flirted with Blane, to make you jealous. I wasn't stupid Alistair, I knew that he liked Topaz. It was painfully obvious"

"Then why did you say that to Topaz?"

"B-Because, I needed to get a lot of distance from you. Because, I-I knew you kind of liked me, B-Blane told me. Plus that morning my own mother told me, I was a manipulating, little bitch,who she should of aborted. And you deserve better, a hell of lot better"

I shake my head, "You know, if you wouldn't of said that to Topaz, there would have been a good chance, that me and you would have been together or at least trying it out"

Mia gives me a sad smile, "You don't have to try and make me feel better, I've heard all about you and Rain"

Butterflies swarm in my stomach, at the mention of her name.

"See, you're eyes just lit up"

"I'm sorry"

"I'll forgive you on, one conditon" She says teasingly.

"And what might that be"

My eyes widen, as I feel lips connect on mine. I quickly wrap my arms around her waist.

…

 **Maya POV.**

I yawn loudly, as I walk into the Friar household, wearing my dressing gown, and sweatpants.

"Hey Shortstack, why you in my house at nearly eleven at night?" Lucas asks with an amused grin on his face.

"Well Huckleberry, I'm out of milk and I would like some"

"You know there's a thing called a store don't you Maya?"

I snort, "I look like shit, I'm not leaving my house"

"Maya, you could never look like shit"

The feeling of butterflies spark in my stomach.

"Oh Huckleberry, it sounds like you're still in love with me"

"In your dreams Hart"

I laugh, before sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Do you know how Riley's date went?" I ask, before yawning again.

Lucas laughs slightly, "Well Farkle, had to pick her up at 9, so I'm guessing not good"

"I hope they end up together" I murmur.

He sits up and looks at me as if I have two-heads, "You think Farkle and Riley are going to end up together?!"

I nod firmly, "I really do, it's so obvious they have feelings for each other"

"Baby, the only feeling they have is hate"

BABY?!

I quickly sit up, and ignore the warmth in my stomach, "Did you just call me baby?!"

Lucas' eyes widen as he nods, "Y-Yeah, I guess it's sort of a habit"

I snort before shoving him slightly, "Luke you're such a dork!"

 **OKAY BOYS AND GALS.**

 **CAST IN YOUR VOTES, DO YOU WANT MIA AND ALLISTAIR OR DO YOU WANT RAIN AND ALLISTAIR TO BE ENDGAME?**

 **ALSO WHO'S GETTING MONICA AND CHANDLER VIBES OFF RILEY AND FARKLE RIGHT NOW, CAUSE I DEFFO AM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Riley POV.**

I pull my hair into a sloppy bun, as I trudge downstairs. I furrow my eyebrows together when I see Maya sat the kitchen table, looking at me expectantly.

"Hey Peaches?" I greet unsurely.

Maya gives me a bright smile, "Hey Riles! Come sit with me"

"I have no money, if that's what your after"

"I'm a teacher, my wage is decent"

"Still, I don't like how your smiling at me all pretty"

I sit down across from Maya, who gives me a mischivious grin.

"Okay, I admit. I'm here because I want to talk to you about something"

I groan loudly, "What is it?"

"Would you ever have a relationship with Farkle?"

My eyes widen before I choke on my own spit, "Excuse me?!"

Maya rolls her eyes, "Would you date Farke yes, or no?"

I gave the blonde in-front of me a pointed look, "You do realise, I've only just learnt to tolerate the man. Let alone think of him in that way"

"Well, why don't you?"

"Why do you want me too?"

Maya gives me a small smile, "Because your both my friends, and I think you'd be pretty good together"

"Honestly, I just. I don't think me and Farkle, would work like that"

"I think you should, think about it. He's a great guy"

I give her a small smile, "Trust me, I know Farkle. He's funny, smart, easy-on the eyes but-"

"But what?"

I think for a minuet.

But nothing, I had no actual excuse.

"But he's my friend, and the kids have been through enough. The last thing they need, is their Aunt and Uncle having a messy relationship which won't last"

"But what if it does last?"

I bit my lip, before looking up "But what if I get hurt?"

"You honestly think, Farkle Minkus would hurt you?"

I shake my head before letting out a shaky breathe, "No, but sometimes things don't work, and even though it wasn't deliberate and the universe just doesn't want it too happen, it still hurts"

Maya looks at me suspciously, "You're hiding something from me"

"Okay...there is something"

"Riles, you can tell me"

I feel tears quickly flood into my eyes, "I'm..m-married"

Maya's eyes widen, "What?!"

My heart sinks, when I realise what I'm about to tell her.

A strangled sob crawls up in my throat, before tears begin to leak from my eyes, "I-I was married, and I loved my husband. But h-he d-died"

I hear a chair scrape before arms wrap around me tightly.

"Riles, honestly. I didn't know"

I shake my head before wiping my cheeks, "It's not something, I really share. Or even think about anymore, well I do think about him everyday. I mean, the smallest things make me think of him"

Maya gives me a soft smile, "Like what? Tell me, tell me about him"

I give her a watery smile, "Like, if someone tells me a corny joke. He used to love his jokes, honestly, I've never met anyone who could make me laugh like he did. W-We met in college, and as soon as I met him, I just knew. B-But you wanna know the worst part?"

Maya gives me a reassuring squeeze, "W-What?"

A sob escapes my lips, "B-Before he d-died, I was p-pregnant. And w-we where so...so e-excited, b-but then h-he died, and t-the stress caused...it caused me to lose the baby"

I feel sobs ecapes my lips hardly, as Maya rocks me gently and strokes my hair.

"I-I lost the two most important people in my life, in the space of two weeks!" I cry out, as I begin to sob harder.

"I-I'm so sorry" Maya croaks out, her voice cracking at the end.

I shake my head, "I-It's not your fault"

"Y-You don't deserve that"

"Things just happen, but you know what gives me comfort?"

"No, tell me"

"The f-fact that my d-daughter and m-my h-husband are together"

Another sob escapes my lips, as my body racks up and down.

I couldn't actually feel an emotion.

All I could feel was numb,

I was empty.

…

 **Mia POV.**

I blink slightly, as I feel something heavy wrapped around my waist. I turn and look and see Allistair sleeping soundly next to me.

An odd feeling errupts in my stomach, a form of contentness overwhelms me.

I reach forward and stroke his curly hair before kissing the top of his head causing his grip to tighten on me and snuggle closer. My stomach explodes with butterflies, as my heart begins to race, that loud that I'm afraid, he's going to hear it and wake up.

I look over at him again.

How could someone be so perfect?

It wasn't fair, how could he just be led next to me and look so perfect?

The boy in question twitches his nose before opening his eyes slowly, once they're open. They widen considerably.

"I-I..." He croaks out.

"Y-You?" I tease.

He unwraps his arm from me, before sitting up. My heart sinks, at the missing warmth.

"I'm sorry Mia, I shouldn't of-"

I close my eyes, as I feel my heart being stabbed.

What a surpise, not only does my mother and father, not want me but neither does the boy, I like.

"You don't like me do you?" I manage out, as I try and keep my voice from wavering.

Allistair sighs loudly before running a hand over his face, "I-I honestly don't know"

I shake my head, as I feel tears burn in my eyes, "I-It's fine. You deserve better anyway, honestly"

I feel a hand intwine with mine.

"You're a good person Mia, I promise"

"I'm not a good person, I'm an awful person. And that's why you deserve someone better, someone who is good and who is kind"

Allistair gives me a sad smile, "You deserve someone who is all them things too, I hope you know that"

I feel tears roll down my face, "I-I really don't, I'm not a nice person"

The pad of his thumb wipes my tears away, "You're not, your just misunderstood"

A sob escapes my lips, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Large arms wrap around me tightly, before rocking me gently. I cry loudly into the crook of Allistairs next who rubs my back soothingly.

A loud ding causes us to pull apart. Allistair checks his phone before a massive grin explodes onto his face.

"R-Rain, just asked me too meet her!"

My heart sinks.

"That's great!" I force out, as a fake smile works it's way onto my lips.

Allistair nods happily, "I know! I hope you don't mind but can I go now?"

I nod, "Yeah sure, have a good time!"

The curly haired boy kisses my head, "I will!"

I close my eyes, as I hear him run down my stairs and my front door open, then close two seconds afterwards.

Tears roll down my face.

Why was I so unwanted?

Why did everyone hate me?

Why was I such an awful person?

The pain washes over me, like a tsunami.

And all I want is for the pain to stop.

I feel anxiety races through my veins, as I stand up and begin to walk towards my mothers room, I go into her on suite bathroom, and open the medicene cabinet.

A 500ml vial of morphine stares at me tauntingly, hesitantly, I grab it and begin to rumage through her draws before I find an unopened needle and syringe packet, she had stolen from work, when her and my father where going through a rough patch, lying next to the unopen packets led an piece of elastic which was used to make veins appear more clearer.

Come on Mia, you can make all the pain go away.

I quickly put the elastic around my arm and tighten it considerably.

Before I open the vial and fill the syringe with the morphine until the entire bottle was nearly one. I close my eyes before I pierce my skin.

A gasp escapes my lips, as I feel the needle go into my arm, I press it down.

An uncomfortable feeling passes me as I feel liquid go into my body.

…

 **Allistair POV.**

I whistle happily, as I step into my house, all my siblings and Blane where all gathered round the telivison watching something

"Well someone got action last night" Jace chimes.

I roll my eyes before shoving him, "You're such a dick!"

Topaz stands up from the sofa, and storms over to me, "Why where you with Mia? She was so awful towards me"

I wince, before I sit down and begin explaining, what I learnt about Mia in the past 12 hours. How her mother constantly tells her, that she wished that she had never been born, how her aunt, the one person who Mia actually had, who cared about, had recently died.

Once I finished explaing, Topaz's look of anger vanished into one of almost sympathy.

"I mean, I know she was horrible towards you, but to be honest, I just think that's all she's used to people being horrible to her, so that's all she knows"

My twin sister nods, as Blane rubs her arms soothingly.

"I-I want to talk to her, shall I go round?"

I nod, "I left my jacket, over there anyway. I was in such a rush to get back here"

Blane looks at me amused, "Why? Is it something to do with someone who rhymes with Pain?"

I feel my cheeks flush red before I shove him, "Shut up!"

Topaz stands up, "Shall we go?"

I nod.

"I wanna apologise to her, as well. I called her a bitch, who no one loved" Blane says as he stands up.

We all nod before standing up, and going over to the next door house. Anger burns in my stomach, when I see there is still pieces of smashed glass on her porch.

Topaz's eyes widen. "W-What happened?"

I grit my teeth, "Some dick, tried to have sex with her and when she said no, he broke her window"

Blane shakes his head before murmuring, "What a tool"

Sighing, I step inside Mia's house.

"MIA?!" I call out.

The house remained silent.

I furrow my eyebrows together, "Maybe she went back too sleep"

"MIA?!" I try again, even louder.

"Her door might be shut, let's just try going upstairs" Blane suggests.

I nod, before jogging up her stairs, my eyebrows knit even further together when I see her bedroom door wide open.

I go inside her room, to reveal, an empty room.

"MIA?!" I call out, this time it came out as more of a plee.

"This room's open" Topaz says softly, as she gestures to the room across the hallway from Mia's.

I nod before gently pushing past my sister, and going into that room.

My eyes widen, as I stumble back slightly when I see a main of blonde hair on the floor of the room connected to this one.

I quickly push open the door, to see Mia, pale as a ghost. A milky, scary pale.

My heart sinks, as my worry causes bile to nearly rise in my throat as I see a white liquid surrounding her.

"CALL 9-9-1!" I call out, as I quickly drop to my knees.

 **A:N**

 **Please, will you answer these questions.**

 **What did you think of Riley's back story?**

 **And what's your opinion on Mia?**

 **Also what would you like too see happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Allistair POV.**

I feel an arm wrap around me, I look up and see Topaz sat next too me holding two disposable cups of coffee.

"How you doing?" She asks softly.

I shake my head, "I don't know. I'm not even sure how I'm supposed too feel, we weren't really friends, but we, last night we really connected"

Topaz intwines her hand with mine, "She'll be fine, I promise"

A nurse runs out into the corridor, causing my head to snap up, "DOCTOR ROBERTS! WE HAVE A PATIENT WHO'S TURNING PYSNOTIC!"

My heart stops.

Doctor Roberts, is Mia's doctor.

My mouth runs dry.

"I-I really don't want to lose her" I admit.

Topaz sighs before resting her head on my shoulder, "I don't want you to lose her either"

Footsteps cause my head to turn towards the double-doors to my left.

My heart race increases, when I see a familiar looking bright-red haired girl coming towards us. Her expression shows worry.

"I-Is she okay?!" Rain squeaks out, as she comes towards us.

I shake my head as I burry it, in my hands.

"H-How did you know she was here?" Topaz asks softly.

"O-Oh, My mother used to foster care for Mia, and the hospital rang my mother by mistake telling her they'd been an accident. So we both came over here, to check on her"

I snap my head up, "Mia was in foster care?"

Rain nods sadly, "H-Her mother was got really annoyed, and slapped her then kicked Mia out onto the streets"

A surge of anger runs through my veins, at the thought of Mia's mom doing that to her.

A hand intwines with mine, I smile softly as I see Rain watching me with a worried expression causing my stomach, to twinge slightly.

"I didn't realise you and Mia, where friends"

I turn to look at the beautiful girl sat next to me, "We're recent friends"

"She's not as bad as she seems, I think she's a good person"

"I know she's a good person" I mumur.

Rain gives me a small smile before nestling into my arm, "W-What's happening then?"

"I really don't know, the doctors haven't really said much"

"ALLISTAIR!" A familiar voice shouts, I look up and see Dad and Riley coming towards me,

"D-Dad?" I croak out, "What are you doing here?"

Riley's eyes fill with tears, "We heard about, Mia's overdose"

"How you holding up?" Dad asks as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a shaky laugh, "S-Suprisingly, not good"

"Do you know why she did it?" Riley asks, as she scrapes a chair and pulls it out in-front of us.

A horrible thought flashes in my head.

I hurt her feelings, minuets before she overdosed.

Biles threatens to rise in my stomach.

What if I'm the reason?

What if I'm the reason she wanted to overdose?

She needed someone, and I just left her to be with Rain.

"Allistair, buddy you don't look so good" Dad says worriedly.

I nod numbly, "I-I just need her to be okay"

"She will be, I'll find a doctor now" Riley says re-assuringly, as she stands up and walks towards the nurses desk.

"Who's watching Kendall, Jace and Apirl?"

"Your Uncle Farkle and Maya"

Rain kisses my shoulder, before resting a hand on my cheek, "Maybe, you should go home. You're starting to look really unwell. Maybe the stress is too much"

I shake my head, "I need to be here for her, I already let her down before"

Riley walks towards her with an unreadable expression, "W-Well there's good and bad news, the good news is that she's stable, and they've found brain activity. B-But the bad news is, that her organs aren't responding well, so they've put her in a medically induced coma and putting her on a form of dialysis and hopefully her organs will start working again"

"W-What happens if they dialysis doesn't work?" Topaz asks, her voice cracks ever-so slightly towards the end.

Riley lets out a strangled sob, "T-Then I'm really sorry, but she won't...she can't"

I shake my head before bolting out of my seat and walking away.

All I felt was anger.

Anger towards me, for letting her down.

Anger towards Mia, for being so stupid and causing herself to be this seriously sick.

Anger towards her parents, who never cared to love her.

Anger towards God, for not just letting her live.

I feel my fist collide with the wall, taunting me at the opposite side of where I'm standing.

"ALLISTAIR!" A voice cries out.

I feel a hand overlap with mine, I shake my head as tears build in my eyes. A slightly smaller figure than my own wraps it's self around me.

"She's going to be fine, I know she is"

"How?"

"Because, Mia doesn't take shit from anyone, let alone from God"

I laugh depsite the situation, as I pull away from the red-headed girl, "Thank you, for making me smile"

"Thank you for letting me"

"You know, I'd kiss you but I really don't want our first kiss, with me having bloodshot eyes and standing in a hospital corridor"

Rain laughs before shrugging, "I don't mind where we have our first kiss, as long as I have it with you"

My stomach twinges before I lean in and gently, put my lips onto hers. I feel her cling to me slighly causing her kiss to become more desperate and meaningful. My arms wrap around her waist tightly, as hers clasp around my neck.

We pull away after a few seconds, due to the lack of oxygen.

"I don't care if you like me, or if you just needed that" Rain mumurs.

I stroke a piece of her hair, "I like you Rain, I really do"

"I think, I like you too"

Guilt swarms in my stomach.

A girl who is in love with me, is fighting for her life and here I am, just meters away confessing my feelings for another girl.

I'm a horrible person.

"We can't do this" I say quickly, as I take a step backwards.

"You just said you liked me? I don't understand"

"I do like you, trust me. But I can't do this until I know Mia is going to be okay"

"I understand"

"You can?"

"I'll wait, I'd be an idiot not too"

My heart clenches happily, but quickly sinks soon after when I realise the only person I want to talk to about this moment, is the girl who currently can't even work her own organs.

 **Do you want Mia to be okay?**

 **Do you think Allistair is going to end up with Mia or Rain?**

 **How do you feel about Mia's character development? First she was a sweet neighbour, who was best friends with Topaz, then she pretended she had feelings for Blane and was a heartless bitch towards Topaz, but then we figured out she had many issues going on. And now we know, she used to be in foster care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Riley POV.**

I feel something gently shake my shoulder, causing my eyes to snap open. I take in my surroundings before realising Farkle is stood over me and that I'm still in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Hey Matthews" Farkle whispers.

I give him a small smile, "I hope you know Minkus, waking up to your face is probably the most vile thing I've ever seen"

Farkle gives me a wink, "I try"

"How's Mia?" I ask, as I sit up properly.

Farkle sighs before sitting down next to me, "She's currently, in surgery. They found some internal bleeding"

My heart stops.

"I can't believe, such a young girl would want to end her life" I murmur.

"I know, when I was her age, I loved my life"

"What where you doing at the ripe age of 16, then Minkus?"

Farkle lets out a small laugh, "It was Me, Maya and Lucas, we where out at parties every weekend"

I smile slightly, "Do you remember the first time I ever met you?"

"I do, It was at Amelia's twentith birthday party"

 _..._

 _A massive grin works it's way onto my face, as I climb ontop of the rooftop, of my cousins apartment building. The entire roof was full of people drinking, chatting and dancing._

" _RILES!" My favourite cousin squeals, as she makes her way towards me._

 _I give her a tight hug, "I'VE MISSED YOU!"_

" _I've missed you more, baby cousin" Ameilia says softly, as she strokes my hair._

 _I give her a teasing smile, "Now, where is that boyfriend of yours?"_

 _Amelia's face flushes bright red, "H-He's not my boyfriend"_

 _I snort, "You talk about him, everytime we speak"_

" _It's not all good things to be fair"_

 _I laugh, "I know, I'm surprised you've not killed him yet"_

 _Amelia grins massively, "Would you like too meet him before I do, kill him?"_

" _Come on then, I need too meet the guy, who can make Amelia Matthews Blush"_

" _Shut up!"_

 _I feel my arm being grabbed until,we stop in-front of two men. One of them was very attractive, he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, he was well built and tall. And the other was was attractive in his own way, he had light brown hair, big brown eyes and was taller than the other man but less built._

" _Riles, this is Lucas" Amelia introduces gesturing towards the dark-blonde haired man._

 _I give the man a massive grin, "So your the one who my cousin is completely in love with?"_

 _The two men laugh before I'm shoved, roughly._

" _You're very pretty!" The brown haired man slurs, my eyes wince as I smell the vodka on his breathe._

" _And this is Farkle, he seems creepy but-" My cousin starts before pausing, "No he's still creepy"_

 _Lucas laughs before wrapping an arm around my cousin and kissing the top of my head. I feel my heart melt slighltly, at the exchange in-front of me._

" _I'm a ladies man, you know" Farkle says to me._

 _I laugh, "I'm sure you are"_

" _Well, I earn a lot of money. I'm a physisist, so if you think I'm ugly, I can still treat you!"_

 _I laugh loudly, "I'll keep that in mind Farkle"_

…

Farkle shudders at the memory, "I was such a douche"

"Was?" I ask teasingly.

"Hey you, where laughing at me to be fair"

"Laughing at you, not with you"

Farkle shrugs, "I'll take, what I can get"

I laugh before looking over at the man in-front of me, "You know sometimes I regret not giving a cha-"

I get cut off by, Farke's phone ringing.

"Hey Gerogia!" Farkle chirps, his entire face lights up.

I feel an odd feeling in my stomach.

Whos' Georgia?

Was Farkle seeing someone?

Better yet, why did I care?

I agreed with myself, a long time ago. That I wasn't ready to move on, my husband and my child only left me a few years ago. I wasn't ready to forget about them, I wasn't ready for them too look down on me and think I've moved on.

I feel someone slump down next to me, I look and see Lucas sat there wearing a tired expression.

"How you doing?" I ask, as I intwine my hand with his.

"I hate hospitals, they remind me off..."

"I told Maya" I murmur.

"About..?"

"Zay" My heart clenches, at the sound of my husbands name.

Lucas sighs before wrapping his arms around me tightly, "Did you tell her about the baby?"

I nod before letting a few tears slip out of my eyes, "I-I did"

"You know, I really need a drink and you look like you need one too"

"What about Kendall, Jace and April?" I ask, as I let out a sniffle.

"I took them too my mother and fathers, I didn't want them around if the news was bad about Mia"

I nod, "Sure, I'll go for a drink"

Lucas grabs my hand and pulls me up before taking me outside, "There's a bar down the street"

I nod, "I know, I used to go there"

I feel Lucas' hand tighten around mine, before we walk silently down the street until we reach the bar.

"My, My, My Riley Matthews" The bartender, Melissa says as she sees me.

I give her a tight smile, "It's been a while"

"You bet it has, did you finally join an, AA group?"

I look down uncomfortably, "Just get me triple vodka and coke"

Melissa gives me a sad look, "Hon, are you sure?"

I nod, "Please!"

Lucas eyes me up warily, "I'll have the same"

We sit down in a booth, once we grabbed our drinks.

"You didnt' tell me, you where an Alcoholic"

I look at Lucas blankly, "You never asked"

"Don't you think you should of mentioned, seem as you are looking after my four-year old child"

"I wasn't a proper alcoholic, I just fell depressed after I lost my husband and child, and I didnt' have anyone around to help me"

Lucas wraps an arm around me, "You had me Riles, and you always will"

I give him a small smile, before downing the drink in front of me. I feel the vodka burn my throat as I let out an involuentary cough.

"You've got me too, Luke"

Lucas laughs before downing his drink, "SAME AGAIN!" He shouts, out to Melissa.

 **I have an idea, and I would like to know your opinions on it. I was considering letting Riley, take Mia up for adoption, If Mia makes it. But that would mean Riley moving out which would change the whole Farkle/Riley storyline. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Topaz POV.**

I feel my eyes narrow, as someone comes behind me and pinches my waist causing me too jump a foot into the air.

I whip my head around and see Blane stood there, I look up at him threatingly.

"You're such an idiot!" I snap.

Blane snorts, "Idiot? That's the best you can come up with?"

I shrug, "I come from a very P.G family"

"You obviously, don't know Allistair that well then"

"No, really didn't share a womb with him for nine months" I say mockingly.

"Alright, no need to get clever"

"Anything to you sounds clever" I snort.

"You wound me deeply" Blane says sarcastically, as he places a hand on his chest.

I pat his chest patronisingly, "Such a shame'"

"You know, I could fight you right? You're what, 5'2?"

I feel my cheeks burn, "I'm 5ft"

Blane laughs loudly before patting my head, "God, you are tiny"

I whack his hand away, before shoving him, "I'm not tiny, you are just incredibly tall"

"Well for once, I'm above average and you aren't"

I raise my eyebrow, "It's only height, it's just a number"

"And a jail cell, is just a room"

"Well, it's not. It's a cell, it's kind of in the name"

I feel a hand clasp over my mouth, "Tope, no one likes a know it all"

I bite his hand causing him to shriek, "And no one likes a dumb-shit either"

Blane laughs before wrapping his arms around my waist, "You love me really"

My cheeks flush red, "I don't think I do"

I feel lips on top of mine, I quickly kiss him back as I, go on my tip-toes so that I can wrap my arms around his neck.

"You love me?" Blane whispers as he pulls away.

I nod, with a massive grin on my face before I kiss him again, he deepens the kiss causing a small moan to escape my lips.

Blane pulls away with a smirk gracing his face, "I love the noises you make"

I laugh before shoving him playfully, "Shut up, you ruined the moment"

"Whatever, you love me!" Blane sings happily.

I cross my arms, "Why haven't you said it back yet?"

"Maybe, I don't love you"

I know, he's teasing. But fear quickly races through my veins, I even feel my eyes burn.

My head is gently grabbed, "Tope, don't get upset. You know how I feel about you"

"Say it then"

Blane grins, "I...um...I love you"

I feel my knees give out slightly, as my stomach explodes with butterflies and my heart begins to race so quickly, I feel like it's going to burst.

A massive grin, beams on my face, as I quickly kiss Blane again, he kisses me back and gently lifts me off the floor, I respond by wrapping my legs around his waist.

…

 **Maya POV.**

I smile softly, at the two drunken with love teenagers in-front of me, I nudge Lucas gently who's currently clutching his head from a hangover.

"Do you remember when we where like that?"

Lucas nods, "They're a lot more, nice when they're teasing though"

"We where never that bad"

"Need, I remind you Ranger Rick"

I laugh loudly, before clapping my hands, "I still love it, to this day"

"I don't, shortstack"

I give him a playful glare, "I hope, they don't fall out of love" I murmur, as I look at the teenagers, I feel my heart clench.

Lucas shrugs, "I don't think, they'll ever not love each other. I mean you never stop loving your first love"

I feel my cheeks burn, "You still love me Friar?"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "I'll always love you Maya"

I feel my heart race loudly, "I-I'll always love you too Luke"

"But we'll never been IN, love again"

My heart sinks slightly, "Not like that, we where so blinded by how we felt"

"Because, we didn't know how much it'd hurt"

I feel tears burn in my eyes, "That's the beauty of loving someone for the first time, because you can never imagine, falling out of it. Because you never have"

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly" Lucas murmurs, as he turns too look at me.

"What for?"

"For being the first person, to show me how to love someone."

I roll my eyes, "You're still such a sap"

Lucas shoves me playfully, "Come on, I thought we where having a moment"

I snort, "Our moments are long gone"

The handsome man in-front of me winks, "They don't have to be"

"You are such a huckleberry!" I cry out before laughing loudly.

Lucas grins brightly, "You know, that's the first time in a long time, someone's been able to really make me smile"

"Well, I'm happy I'm the one to do it" I say softly.

"So am I, I've missed you"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, stop going all sentimental on me cowboy"

"You love it, really Hart"

"I wouldn't say love, is the right word to use"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "You love it, don't even deny"

"Speaking of love, how's Mia doing?"

Lucas' expression falls slightly, "Well, I mean her organs are responding well to the dialysis, but we still don't know if she'll..."

I smile slightly, "I've known Mia, a long time. I've had to babysit her numerous times, from when her parents used to leave her to go drinking. And she's a tough-kid, she's just mis-understood so she tries to be a bitch, to cover her feelings"

"I'm honestly, praying with all my might that she's okay. Not just because deep-down she is a good kid but because I can't just stand, and deal with my child being heart-broken again"

I reach up and give Lucas a quick hug, "No matter, what happens. I'm here. For all of you"

"We know, thanks Maya"

…

 **Allistair POV.**

I grip Mia's lifeless hand tightly, as I take a seat next to her hospital bed. My heart lurches when I notice, how unlike her she looks. Her hair was sprayed over the pillow, she had numerous tubes connected to the back of her neck, she had several drips attached onto her arms and a life-support machine down her throat.

"Hey Mia.." I start before sighing loudly, "I really think, you should wake up. I mean I know, we don't really know each other but we spent that night together and I don't think anyone has quite understood me, like I do"

I look back at her again, all I wanted was for her, to open them big blue eyes off her eyes.

"You see, if you wake up. I'll make sure you never feel that low again, so that you want too...end...everything. I'm going to be there for you, no matter what" I say softly, as I run my thumb over her knuckles, "Your such a good person, you really don't deserve this. So you need to wake up, yeah? Please for me, so tell them organs of yours to start working"

I feel tears burn my eyes, as I bit my lip to stop them from falling, "Please Mia!"

I snap my head up, as I see a tear-stained Riley come and sit down next to me.

"Allistair, I've been thinking about something" She murmurs, as she looks at the blonde-girl led in the bed in-front of us.

"About what?"

"If she makes it-" I cut off Riley angrily.

"When she makes it"

Riley looks at me hesitantly, "When she makes it, I'm thinking about Fostering her"

My eyes widen, "W-What?"

"I know, technically, she still has her parents but they haven't even bothered to come and visit their daughter who's in critical conditon. And she needs someone, who will look after her and actually give a shit"

"Where are you going to live?"

Riley looks at me expectantly, "Well, I talked to your dad. So for a few months we will be living with you guys, until I can find us somewhere more permanent"

"Promise me, that you'll ensure, that she's happy, and safe and feels wanted"

"Allistair, of course I'll ensure that. Why would I want to foster her, I didn't want all them thing for her?"

I shrug, "I don't know, but she just really needs someone who cares"

"Well, she's got you and soon she'll have me"

 **Please answer these questions in the reviews.**

 **Opinions on Mia?**

 **Do you ship Topaz/Blane (Topane/Blope)? If so how much?**

 **What do you think of Riley fostering Mia?**

 **And how did you feel about the Lucaya moments in this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Allistair POV.**

I run a tired hand over my face, as I lean my head against Mia's hospital bed.

"Please, wake up" I murmur hoarsely, "I haven't slept properly in nearly ten days"

I look up, as I hear the door open and the nurse who's been taken care of Mia walks in. She was a youngish woman, roughly around twenty-five, she had long dark auburn hair, tanned skin and big green eyes.

"Hey sweetie" The woman greets.

"Hi, Sara" I greet, as I sit up slightly.

The auburn haired woman frowns slightly, as looks at Mia's vitals "Sorry hon. There's still no change"

I feel my breath hitch, unpleasantly, "D-Do you even know if she's going to make it?"

Sara shrugs, "Well, luckily she isn't detereating, but due to the fact that she's been on dialysis and she hasn't made any improvements in five days it isn't look very good"

I feel my eyes water, "I don't know, what I'd do if she doesn't wake up"

"How long have you been together?"

I blink, "Huh?"

"You and Mia sweetie, how long have you been together?"

"Oh..Uh, we're not together"

Sara gives me a look of bewilderment, "You mean to tell me, you've been sat at this bed for ten whole days straight, and you two aren't together?"

I nod, "We're just friends"

"Friends, my ass. You are so in love with her and you don't even know it"

I shake my head, "That's where you are wrong, I'm in love with another girl called Rain?"

Sara snorts, "Rain? What's her brother called Thunder"

I chuckle, "He actually is"

"Well, it seems to me like you're in love with Mia. But your too scared to admit it"

I shake my head, "It's Rain, it's always been Rain"

"So you've never had feelings for, Mia at all"

"Well, I did have a tiny thing for her, when I first met her"

"Why did you like her?" Sara asks, as she pulls up at chair.

I widen my eyes, "Shouldn't you know, be saving lives. And not asking me about my relationships"

Sara shakes her head, "Mia, was the last patient I needed to visit for the day"

I sigh, "What was the question again?"

"Why did you like Mia?"

I shrug, "Because, she was hot"

"And why do you like Rain?"

"Because she's hot"

Sara flicks my forehead, "You're such a boy"

"I am a boy!" I cry out.

"So can you tell me, that you have no feelings at all for Mia?"

I sigh loudly, "I-I don't know if I can"

"Seems to me, like your in a triangulaer situation"

I shake my head, "I'm not, I pick Rain. I'll always pick Rain"

"Why? Why Rain? Why not Mia?"

"Because..Rain, is such an easier option, and she's the nicest person I have ever met, and she's sweet and she's kind"

"Is Mia not them things?"

I shake my head, "Mia's difficult, there's so many walls for you to chip down, until you see what a genuine and good person she is"

"Seems, to me like you've already chipped down them walls"

"It doesn't matter if, I have or If I haven't, Mia and I. We just wouldn't work"

"Seems, to me like your just finding excuses because your scared"

I nod, "I am scared, I don't want to have any feelings for Mia at all"

"And why is that?"

"Because, her life is fucked up enough. I'm not getting involved with all that"

"You're a coward"

"No, I'm not! I'm scared, that I'm going to hurt her okay?! Because she actually deserves someone, who can give her things which I can't"

Sara gives me a sad smile, "Listen to yourself, sweetie. And tell me that you're not in love with her"

I shake my head, "I can't, I'm not in love with her"

"You'll realise it soon enough, you care about this girl, just as much as she cares about you"

I whip my head, as Sara begins to stand up blinking slightly, as she observes Mia's sleeping form.

"What is it?"

Sara sighs, "I-I think shes' waking up"

I quickly rush to my feet, and clutch Mia's hand tightly. As I watch her eyelids flutter continously.

I feel my eyes water with hope.

"Please, come on" I croak out.

My heart stops, as familiar blue eyes snap open. I feel my knees weaken, causing me to collapse onto my chair.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your nurse. I need you to stay calm, and I need you not to touch the tube in your throat do you understand"

Mia nods slowly, before looking down at me. I regain my balance and stand on my feet again and stroke the hair out of her face gently.

"Hey you" I say weakly, "God, I've missed you, you're gonna be alright, I promise"

Mia nods, before wincing slightly.

"When you get better enough, to be out of here. I'm going to take you somewhere nice, okay? I'm really sorry, I wish I could of helped you"

Both mine, and Mia's eyes water instantly, once I've finished speaking.

I feel my body being shoved away, from Mia. As a doctor comes inside the room.

"Hey sweetie, we need you to leave now. So that we can perform some tests" Sara says as she pats my shoulder.

I nod, "Thank you Sara"

The auburn haired woman smiles, "That was all you"

I nod quickly, before leaving the room, my heart feeling a tiny bit lighter.

"Ali?" I hear my twin sister, ask.

I turn around and hug her tightly, as if she was my lifeline, "Mia's awake. S-She opened her eyes"

Topaz clutches onto my tighter, "T-Thank god" she says shakily.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short.**

 **But Mia's awake, but will she be okay?**

 **And who will Alistair chose Mia or Rain? Which side of you Malistair or Ralistiar?**

 **Who's your favourite character?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mia POV.**

I gulp down, yet another glass of water. Ever since I had my breathing tube removed, my throat as been so cry, it feels like sandpaper.

I had been awake, from my medically induced coma for roughly eighteen hours.

I can't speak properly, yet due to my throat being so sore. And my arms and legs, ached to move because I hadn't put any weight on them for nearly two weeks. But my physio said, that I just need to build my strength up again and I should be fine.

My eyes flicker towards, the door as someone opens it. I peer my head slightly, and see Riley Matthews walking towards me with an anxious smile.

"Hey Mia" She says softly, I give her a small smile.

"I need to ask you something"

I give her questioning eyes, as she pulls up a chair towards me.

"I was wondering, if when you get discharged from here. Would you like to live with me?"

My eyes widen, as I feel tears burn in them, "W-Why?" I croak out, as Ignore the burning sensation in my throat.

"B-Because, I really think you deserve a mother. And I would be so honored to be that mother"

I feel tears roll down my face, as I nod frantically, Riley grins and wraps her around me tightly.

Finally, I felt as if I was wanted.

Happiness, couldn't describe the feeling which was settling in my stomach.

"I promise you Mia, I'm going to help you"

"W-Why?" I croak out again, I wince at the feeling of the harshness on my throat.

"B-Because, I was married, nearly four years ago. And I was very happy, b-but my h-husband died. And the s-stressed caused me to los-lose the baby I was carrying"

My heart drops, when I hear the pain in, my soon-to be foster mothers voice.

I reach out, and hug her again tightly, before I feel a sob escape my lips. As I burry my head into her shoulders.

Footsteps cause mine and Riley's embrace to break apart, I look up and see Allistair stood there with an expression, I couldn't quite detect.

"Hey Mia"

I feel my heart race expectantly, I give him a soft smile.

Riley wipes her cheeks before nodding, "Well, I'm going to go talk to your social worker and sort this out"

I give her a grateful grin, before the brunette haired woman leaves the room.

Allistair sighs before rushing towards me and wrapping his arms around me tightly. My eyes widen, as I'm taken back by this sudden embrace.

"I've missed your smile" He murmurs into my hair, causing my eyes to well up and for me to clutch onto him tighter.

He pulls away, and sits down in the chair, Riley was previously sat on, "I just need to ask you something"

I nod, to urge him to ask, whatever it is.

"D-Did you want to kill yourself?"

My heart aches widly, as tears roll down my cheeks, before I shrug my shoulders.

The brown haired boy closes his green eyes before letting out an un-shed tear, I gesture for him, to come towards me.

Allistair stands up, above me, "Is it my fault?"

I shake my head, before a sob escapes my lips, "N-No"

"Do you hate me?"

I snort, before I brace myself for the pain which is about to happen next, "M-Me, hate you? I-I could n-ne-never hate you"

Allistair grins, causing my stomach to burst with a warmth, I've never experinced before, before he looks at me expectantly, and begins to lower his head towards mine. I grab his grey sweatshirt causing him to move forward, leaving his face only inches away from mine.

I allow my eyes to flicker from his beautiful, green eyes to his plump lips. Before I feel lips connect onto mine, I quickly kiss him back and let my hands get tangled into his slightly curly hair.

….

 **Topaz POV.**

I pull at my hair frustratedly, as I attempt to look at least somewhat decent. My outfit, was defiantly, passible. I was wearing a black velvet playsuit, which black tights.

"TOPE!" I hear my little sister, call out.

I roll my eyes, as she walks into my room, "Sure Ken. Just walk into my room"

Kendall rolls her eyes, "I'm here to be your fairy godmother"

I groan, "What?"

"I'm here to do your makeup, ever since I overheard accidentally, that Blane was taking you to a party tonight. I've been watching make up tutorials"

"Fine, just please don't make me look like a circus clown"

Kendall shrugs, "No promises"

"So, have you found yourself a little boyfriend yet?"

The blonde rolls her eyes, "I'm thirteen, it's not a little boyfriend"

"Anyways, have you found one?"

"Not exactly, I really like this boy, but my best friend likes him too"

"Well have you told her?"

Kendall winces, "I tried, but she thinks I only like him as a brother"

"Well do you?"

"No, I know I like him. He's the first boy, I've ever properly liked"

I rest my hand on her shoulder, "Just be careful Ken, don't go losing friends, just for a boy"

Kendall nods, "I'd never let a boyfriend, come in between our friendship, it's too value"

I give him a proud smile, "Well, I'm glad"

"I'm glad, I've got you. I mean your the only person, I can really go to for boy advice"

"Well, I used to go to Aunt Riley, once mum passed. But I want you to know, I'll always be here for you"

I feel small arms wrap around my neck, I quickly hug my little sister back.

"I love you dork" I mumble.

"I love you too ugly"

I roll my eyes before shoving her away, "Now, come on. Blane will be here, soon and I need you to make me look all pretty"

After roughly, thirty minuets later. And numerous substances coming into contact with my face, as well as various make-up brushes, Kendall finally announces, that she's done.

Hestiantly, I glance into my mirror.

Considering, my little shrimp of a sister, is only thirteen. She's done, a well better of a job, I could have ever done.

"I actually look good!" I note impressed, "Thanks Ken"

Kendall winks, "It's my pleasure, and just tell your friends, if you have any. That I'm avalible to do make-up all year"

I roll my eyes, "Okay, now beat it. Blane will be her any second"

My sister sticks her tongue out before leaving my room.

"Well, for once I don't nearly feel sick when I see your face" A familiar voice says from behind me, I narrow my eyes before turning around.

"Well, guess who's not getting lucky tonight" I tease.

Blane pouts, before smirking, "Fine, I'm sure they'll be many eligeable hotties, at Brian's"

"I swear to god, you cheat on me. I will castrate you"

"Don't worry, I won't cheat on you. Not tonight at least" He says playfully.

I roll my eyes teasingly, before going on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

We pull away, after roughly seconds.

"You look really hot, I feel like we should just stay in your room. All night" Blane mumbles, as he pulls the strap of my playsuit down.

I feel my cheeks flush red, "Well keep feeling, because it ain't happening"

"Fine, we'll find a room at the party"

I laugh before kissing his shoulder.

"Jesus!" A voice shrieks, I turn around and see Farkle stood in my doorway sheilding his eyes.

"Hey Uncle Fark" I say, as I pull up the strap of my playsuit.

"God, please just have a nice night, and use protection" He mumbles before running away.

I snort, "He's such a dork"

"Says you!" Blane teases before he grabs his jacket, and begins leaving my room. I follow him downstairs where my dad is stood with his arms crossed.

"And where might you be off to young lady?"

My eyes widen slightly, "Um.. A Party?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Uh..both?"

Lucas laughs, "I'm just kidding, just Blane please look after her. And text me around midnight, so I know your safe"

I hear a laugh from behind him, Maya's head peers out from my fathers back, "Like you used to ever text your parents to tell them you where safe"

"I dd, that one time"

Maya rolls her eyes, "Ignore, your huckleberry of a father. And have a good night kids, just stay safe and make sure you go home together"

"But no sex" Dad says, as he crosses his arms.

"Ranger Rick, they're seventeen. I'm pretty sure, that they'll be having sex"

I feel my entire body, flush with embarassement.

"No they're not, are you Topaz?"

My eyes widen, "Uh, what was the question?"

"Are you having sex?"

Maya slaps my dad's shoulder, "Luke, your embarassing her"

"I'm not letting my baby, have her own baby"

"I'm sure, they're having safe sex right guys?"

Blane's face flushes red, "I-I don't know, how to answer these questions"

"Can we go please?" I squeak out.

"It depends, will you be having unsafe or safe sex?" Dad asks.

I let out a shriek before covering my hands with my face. Never have I ever wanted the world to swallow me up, more than I do right now.

"I promise you, Luke. That I am giving your daughter safe sex" Blane says proudly.

"So, you're having sex with my daughter?"

"What? No, course not!" Blane squeaks, "I-I don't even know what sex is"

Maya groans, "Ranger Rick, just let them go to the party. Before this somehow gets even more awkward and werid"

Dad sighs, "Fine, have a nice kids"

Me and Blane nods, before leaving the house wordlessly, I shove Blane's shoulder roughy.

"I'm giving your daughter safe sex" I say mockingly.

Blane's eyes widen, as he holds his hands up in defence, "I panicked"

"I really need a drink" I murmur.

"Agreed" Blane mumurs, as he grabs my hand and we begin walking down the block to where the party is being held. It was being held by Blane's friend, Brian. Who I hadn't mentioned to Blane, was a complete asshat towards me, and I'm still yet to figure out why he hates me so much.

Loud music already begins to echo my ears, as we walk up towards Brian's house. I laugh slightly, as I see numerous people already passed out on the grass outside.

Blane chuckles before dragging me inside with me, numerous girls already walk towards us like vultures.

"Hey Blane!" They call out, causing jealously to errupt into my stomach.

Blane let's go of my hand to hug some of them, anger rises in my stomach before I let it simmer down. Blane's allowed to have female friends.

"TOPAZ!" A voice calls out, I grin, as I see Rain and my other friends; Summer, Rhea and Quinn coming towards me.

"I didn't think you'd come, I'm impressed" Rhea says teasingly.

Summer nods before a smirk graces her face, "Now where is that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?"

"He's with the vultures" I groan, sadly.

Rhea gives me a sympathic smile, "Come on, I've got just what you need"

"And what might that be?"

The black haired girl laughs before holding up a bottle in her hands, "Vodka!"

I grin wildly, "That does sound very appealing"

My best friends laugh before grabbing me and pulling me into the kitchen and pouring me numerous shots.

"SHOTS!" Summer calls out, happily.

Before we all begin, downing the shots. After my eighth shot, I feel myself losen up slightly.

I liked, the place I was at, drinking wise. So I decided, I'll come back to it when I feel better.

"Great, Blane brought you!" A voice sneers, I roll my eyes and see Brian stood there.

"Hey Brian" I murmur.

"I still don't get why he's with you!" Brian, hisses in my ear.

Rhea narrows her eyes, "Brian seriously, stop being a dick!"

"Why's Brian being a dick?" A familiar voice says from behind me, as they wrap an arm around my waist.

"He's giving your girlfriend shit" Summer pipes in.

Blane laughs, "I highly doubt it, Brian's sound"

"Then why's he telling your girlfriend, that you can do miles better"

I shake my head, as I feel embarassment overcome, "N-No he didn't! You guy's just misheard him"

Brian shrugs, "They didn't mishear me. I've said it since day one bro, Topaz is a freak"

I feel Blane's arm untangle from my waist before he grabs Brian's shirt, "What?"

"Your girlfriend, is a fuck ugly, freak"

My eyes widen, before I see Blane's fist collide with Brian's nose.

"Blane!" I squeak out, as I quickly grab his elbow to prevent him from punching him again.

Blane whips his head around, anger blazing in his eyes, "I'm not letting someone talk shit about you!"

"Please!" I plead.

Blane sighs slightly, before his features soften, "Fine, come on let's go"

I nod as I quickly grab his hand and drag him out of Brian's house.

"It's not true, what he said" My boyfriend, mumurs once we begin walking back to my house.

"I know" I say quietly.

"I'm pretty sure your the best thing, that's ever happened to me" He says before kissing the top of my head.

I feel my heart and stomach flutter instinctively.

"Well, I'm a hundred percent sure, that your the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"I love you" Blane says, as he squeezes my hand.

"I love you too!"

 **This is perhaps, my most favourite chapter so far, for numerous reasons. 1. Mia's getting fostered, 2. Mia and Allistair kissed, 3. Kendall and Topaz shared a very cute bonding moment, 5. Lucaya where acting like embarassing parents too Topaz and Blane, and 6. Topane are the cutest things to exsist on this earth.**

 **Okay, so how much did you love Lucaya being embrassing parents?**

 **How did you find Blane protecting Topaz?**

 **And do you think, Mia's and Allistair's happiness will last?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Riley POV.**

I shiver wildly, as I sip my cup of tea in my hands as I sit down on the porch. I jump up, startled as I feel something drape across my shoulders, I quickly check my surroundings and realise that there was a pink fluffy blanket, suddenly around me.

A familiar chuckle fills my ears, I narrow my eyes as Farkle gives me smug grin before sitting down next to me.

"What could you possibly want Minkus?"

"Hey, I just saved you from catching your death. And you treat me with this hostility" As the man speaks, a strong smell of alcohol enters my nose.

I give him a sarcastic smile, "Well, you did nearly make me pee myself, with fear"

Farkle's nose scrunches up in disgust, "You're so unlady like"

I snort, "What a shame"

"How come you sat out here on your own Matthews?"

"I just needed some quiet"

"Quiet is for boring people"

I laugh slightly, "I think quiet is for adults, Minkus"

Farkle chuckles, "I am an adult, I have a PH.D"

"Just because your a genius, It doesn't mean that you aren't a little man-boy"

Farkle laughs loudly, "I like talking to you, Matthews"

A feeling of warmth spreads through me, but I chose to ignore it. The last thing, I need in life right now, is developing feelings for Farkle.

"I am, quite a good conversationalist"

The man nexts to me snorts, "I wouldn't go that far"

I laugh before shoving him slightly, "I thought you had a date tonight? So why are you sat with me stinking like a bar?"

Farkle sighs loudly, "She didn't seem interested, so I decided to drown my sorrows"

"Then she's the biggest idiot in the world" I blurt out.

"Well, she did re-take high school seven times, but we're all works in progess"

I laugh, before I sober up, "Seriously, though. I promise you, you'll find someone soon"

"God, Matthews! Can't we go through one conversation without you trying to hit-on me!"

I roll my eyes before shoving him roughly, "Trust me Minkus, you'd know if I was trying to hit on you"

Farkle wiggles his eyebrows, "Come on show me!"

I snort, "You're a pig!"

"A pig, in which you keep hitting on"

I laugh before, glancing over at the man next to me.

Why did it feel so easy to talk to Farkle?

Especially seem, as everytime we do talk, we just tease and taunt each other, like two third graders who have a crush on eah other.

"I really need to meet someone!" Farkle groans, before dramatically flopping onto his back.

I snort, "You'll meet someone"

"But, I want kids. And I'm getting past my sell-by date"

"Adopt Mia, with me" I say jokingly.

Farkle sits up quickly, "Seriously?"

"Fark, you can't take care of yourself, let alone a broken seventeen year old girl"

"I could, I'd show her the love in which she deserves"

I shrug, "Regradless, we'd have to be married"

"Why don't we just get married?"

My eyes widen before, I drop my mug of tea onto the floor.

"Minkus, say what?"

"Alright, Hannah Montana. It's just an idea, we're both getting older"

"But we aren't in love" I state, "I'm not marrying, someone I don't love"

"Why? If it ends bad, it's less likely to hurt"

"Farkle, you deserve someone who's going to love you, so deeply and so purely that nothing else matters"

Farkle glances at me, "Why can't that be you?"

My eyes widen, "W-What are you saying?"

The man next to me shrugs, "I-I don't know, I've had like six beers, and I just got rejected. And here you are making me laugh and looking so pretty, it's confusing me!"

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask, with amusement laced in my voice.

Farkle nods, "You're the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen in real life"

I laugh, before my stomach fills with that warmth again.

"Just because you think I'm pretty, doesn't mean that we should get married" I say teasingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I probably seem like such an idiot"

I smile brightly, as I turn to him "You always seem like such an idiot"

"You say the sweetest things to me Matthews" Farkle says, as he places a hand on his heart.

I let a yawn escape my lips, before I rest my head against Farkle's shoulder causing him to wrap his arm around me firmly.

…

 **Maya POV.**

I smile proudly, as I finish braiding April's hair, I pass her the disney princess mirror which is led next to me.

"So what do you think?" I ask happily.

April purses her lips before a massive grin graces her lips, "I LOVE IT!"

I laugh at her excitement, "I love it too, you look just like Elsa"

"Except I'm prettier"

I nod with a slight laugh, "Much prettier, munchkin"

"I wish my mommy was still here, so she could do my hair"

My heart aches, as I look at the little girl in-front of me, "She's always here sweetie"

April looks around, "I can't see her"

"She's in here" I say, as I press my hand against her chest.

The four-year old looks down in confusion, "In my chest?"

I smile as I shake my head, "In your heart, silly"

"You know, If you married my daddy then you could be my new mommy"

I shake my head, "No-one's going to be your new mommy, you only have one"

"Did you ever meet my mommy?"

"I did, and I liked her very much" I say truthfully, as my lips curve into a sad smile.

"I'm sure you liked you too, I really like you!" April says, as she wraps her arms around me.

The sentiment causes my eyes to water, as I quickly wrap my arms around the small girl in-front of me.

"I like you too Munckin"

A knock on the door interupts, mine and April's moment. I turn my head and see Lucas leant lazily against the doorframe.

"Now isn't this adorable" Lucas says with a smile on his face.

My heart couldn't help but race, as I see that familiar smile on his face, it brought back old memories all at once.

"Daddy come join us!" April calls out.

Lucas laughs before wrapping his arms around us both and pulling us back, causing both April and I to let out a shriek and laugh, so that we're on the floor led on his chest.

April giggles wildly, causing my heart to melt slightly. Nothing was better than, hearing a childs laughter.

"Daddy, why are you so silly?"

Lucas laughs before tickiling her causing her to shriek and burst into another fit of giggles.

I shake my head, "I think we should get daddy back, don't you think April?"

April grins micheiviously, before grabbing her dad's arms and tickling him, I laugh before joining in and grabbing Lucas' waist and tickling him.

"Well, I'm going to pretend this isnt' odd" Topaz says teasingly, as she walks into the room.

"You're odd" I say teasingly, as I stand up and straighten my clothes.

The brown haired girl gives me a sarcastic grin before dropping it, "Actually Maya, I need your help"

I nod, "Yeah sure, shall we go in your room?"

Topaz nods, before grabbing my wrist and taking me into her room, once we're inside I sit down on her bed.

Worry grows in my stomach, when I see fear brimming in the teenage girl's eyes.

"T-This is really embarassing, but I-I've ran out of tampons, c-could you go buy me some?"

I give her a small smile, "I've got some at my house, do you wanna come with me and I'll grab them for you?"

Topaz nods with flushed cheeks, as I step out of her room and walk downstairs, I grab my keys of the kitchen counter then begin walking outside until I'm outside my house then I unlock the door then allow myself and Topaz inside.

The brunette pauses when she see's the pictures in my hallway hung up, there was numerous one's of me and Lucas when we where younger, a few of me, farkle and lucas. And even a couple of me, Lucas, Farkle and Amelia.

"M-Maya?" Topaz calls out, as I run into the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love my dad?"

I freeze, "What?"

"Do you still love my dad?"

I give her a soft smile, "I'll always love your dad"

"Are you in love with him?"

I blink, as I feel my entire body flush, "I-It wouldn't matter, if I did. Your father is still very much in love with your mother, and I don't want you kids thinking I'm trying to replace her. Because I've met her and trust me, there's no way I could replace your mother, she was an incredible person, she and I actually became friends, considering"

Topaz gives me a knowing look, "You never answered the question"

I feel my breathe hitch, "Do I really have too?"

"I think, he does love you Maya, but he needs time"

"I-I really hope you don't think, I'm a bad person and I'm trying to replace your mother because I wouldn't ever dream of doing so, I did care about her very much"

Topaz nods, "We all know that don't worry, we all agreed, that you would be the only person we'd accept for our dad to move onto. We're all actually hoping you two get together, you make dad smile in a way, he hasn't since mum died"

I laugh slightly, "Well, thank you. I'm quite flattered"

"But if you break his heart, we break your face" Topaz says sweetly.

 **A:N Oh my so many RIARKLE AND LUCAYA FEELS.**

 **So drunk Farkle wants to marry Riley and Maya is still in love with Lucas, and all the kids are rooting for them to get back together.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Maya POV.**

I tie my hair into a messy ponytail, before I shove on my leather jacket and walk over the home of Huckleberries.

"I swear to god, just move in woman!" Jace exclaims as he sees me walk through the door.

I snort, "Morning to you, also Jace"

"It's six o'clock at night?"

I shrug, "Well it's my morning, I only woke up half an hour ago"

"You're a grown woman, how can you be waking up at half five? Don't you have a job?"

My eyes widen, "Shoot, I forgot about that"

"Jesus" He mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "Where's the rest of the clan?"

"They're helping out dad, he's going on his first date since mom tonight"

I blink, "H-He is?"

I feel my heart sink slightly, well when I say slightly that would be an understatement. My heart has sunk that far down, I feel it in my toes.

Jace gives me a small smile, "You know, we aren't going to accept her if that helps. The only person, we'd accept is you"

I roll my eyes, "Jace, if your dad really likes this woman, you need to accept her. He deserves to be happy, he's a good guy"

"He's happy when he's with you"

I shrug, "That's because we're friends"

"Pretty sure, friends don't date each other for nearly three years"

I raise an eyebrow, "I can't believe, a fifteen year old is attempting to give me love advice"

Jace scoffs, "I'm not attempting anything, I know what I'm doing. I watch a lot of talk-shows"

I laugh slightly, "You're such a sap"

"Least, I'm not single"

I roll my eyes, "I'm waiting for the right guy"

"At this rate, you'll be waiting till you're dead"

I whip my head around when I hear footsteps, come down the stairs.

My body freezes, as I feel my heart race quickly.

There stands Lucas Friar, looking painfully attractive, in a dark blue dress-shirt and black pants.

I almost feel my knees give out, he looked that good.

"You look good Ranger-Rick"

Lucas winks, "Don't I always?"

I shrug, "You're average, at best"

The dark-blonde haired man rolls his eyes before an anxious expression appears on his face, "Do you think she'll like me? I've not been on a date since..."

I nod, as I try and compose an happy expression onto my face, "Obviously, she'll like you. You're a complete Huckleberry, how couldn't she like you?"

"Maya, are you okay?" Lucas asks, as he steps forward.

I nod, as I give him a tight smile, "I'm fine, go have fun"

"Alright, well. Wish me look" He says brightly, before telling goodbye to me, and his many children.

As soon as he leaves the house, I feel myself let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Maya" Allistair says, as he comes towards me and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

I nod, "Sometimes, things just don't work out, how you think they will"

…

 **Riley POV.**

I hestiantly knock on the door in-front of me, I hear a loud crash followed by a girlish shriek causing me to laugh.

A few seconds later, a flushed Farkle opens his bedroom door.

"Matthews?" He asks, unsurely.

I give him a small smile, "I-I just wondered if you wanted to go out with me? Like to a movie or something?"

Farkle opens his mouth to speak, before a black haired girl appears by his side.

"Honey, who's this?" The woman asks.

I frown slightly, Honey?

"This is Riley, I told you. She's helping me, look after Luke's kids"

"You didn't tell me, she was pretty!"

I flinch slightly, at the sound of her tone.

"Sorry babe, I just forgot"

Babe?

I blink before shaking my head, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise that..."

Farkle frowns at me slightly, as if too say sorry.

"I'm going to go now!" I say quickly, before I pratcially sprint away from his room.

I lean against the wall behind me, and let out a loud sigh.

I just couldn't figure out, why the fact that Farkle had a girlfriend bothered me so much.

"Aunt Riley?" Kendall asks, as she sees leant against the wall.

I give her a small smile, "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm fine honey, I'm just tired"

"Is this because Uncle Farkle, has a girlfriend?"

I shrug, as I feel my cheeks burn red, "N-No, I promise, you sweetie I don't have feelings for Uncle Farkle"

"Never said you did"

"You implied it" I say, as I give her a knowing look.

"Come Aunt Riles, everyone knows you two are so in love with each other"

I shake my head, "We're barely friends, let alone something more"

"You're just using that as an excuse"

I shrug, "My feelings don't matter anyway, he's happy. He's with someone else"

I turn my head, as I hear a door open and see Farkle and his girlfriend with messy hair and crinkled clothes leaving his room.

"I'll call you later honey!" His girlfriend calls before giving him a kiss then walking downstairs.

Farkle hestiantly steps towards me, "Riley, can I talk to you?"

I nod, "Sure"

Kendall laughs awkwardly, "I'm just going to go now"

"I'm sorry about before-" I quickly cut him off.

"Why are you sorry? There's no reason for you to be sorry, is there?"

Farkle shrugs, "I guess not, I just..."

"By the way...when I was inviting you out before, it was as friends" I lie, "Obviously"

"Yeah, I know. Obviously"

"So your girlfriend seems nice"

"Yeah...she's great"

I nod with a tight smile, "Well she seems like it"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone soon" He says reassuringly, as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know about that..."

"Of course you will! You're beautiful, and you're funny"

I look up at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer slightly, he looks down at him with an emotion, I haven't seen in his eyes before.

Hesitantly, I begin to lean forward, and soon after so does Farkle.

I feel my heart skip a beat, when I see our lips are inches away from touching each other.

"FARKLE, I LEFT MY JACKET!" I hear Farkle's girlfriend call out, causing me and him to pull away instantly.

Farkle looks at me unsurely, before going into his room and reteriving the jacket then racing downstairs with it.

 **A:N Oh my so much RIARKLE, AND LUCAYA ANGST.**

 **Would you like too see more Topaz/Blane, Mia/Allistair, Rain/Allistair, Jace and Cat?**

 **Also, Kendall has previously mentioned she was in a triangle, would you like to meet the triangle?**

 **Out of curiousity, in this story would you also be able to rank for me you're favourite ships from 1-8 out of these couples...**

 **Lucas/Maya**

 **Farkle/Riley**

 **Farkle/His girlfriend**

 **Topaz/Blane**

 **Jace/Cat**

 **Blane/Mia**

 **Rain/Allistair**

 **Mia/Allistair.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jace POV.**

I grin brightly, as I see my girlfriend Cat coming through my backdoor.

"How's my favourite girl this beautiful morning?" I ask, as I quickly wrap my arms around her.

She laughs before looking up at me, "I'm good now, I've seen you"

I give her a wink, "I have that effect, on a lot of girls"

Her once happy expression, turns serious, "I-I really need too talk to you"

I nod, "Y-Yeah sure"

"Can we go somewhere private?"

Nodding, I quickly grab her hand and take her upstairs, into my room. We sit down on the bed, an uncomfortable, tension filled silence between us.

Cat's eyes water considerably, when she turns to look at me, "I-I need to tell you something"

"A-Are you breaking up with me?"

The brunette shakes her haid fiercly, "N-No, Jace...I'm..I'm sick"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "If you're sick, then you don't have to stay here today. I'll take you home, and make you soup"

"I've not got a cold kind of sick, I've got...I've got cancer Jace"

And just like that my entire world stops.

Tears prickle my eyes, "N-No you don't. You're f-fifteen, you're perfect!"

Cat shakes her head, as tears roll down her cheeks, "No I'm not"

How?

How could this happen?

How could someone so young, have such a cruel disease?

I've already lost my mom, from this disease. I can't lost someone else, I wont' let myself.

A sob escapes my lips, as I shake my head, "N-No, p-please tell me you're lying"

"I'm sorry!"

I quickly wrap my arms around her tightly, as I rock her gently and pepper the top of her head with kisses.

"I love you" I mumble, as I rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you too"

We pull away after a few minuets

"S-So, how sick are you?" I ask, anxiety and dread filling my veins.

"I-It's stage four. It's in the pancreas, so b-by the time you s-see the s-signs it's o-often late on but we should...we should of caught on, it runs in my family"

Stage four?

She's that sick already?

"W-What's going to happen?"

Cat inhales a shaky breathe, "I'm going to start chemo"

"And then you'll be fine right?" I ask hopefully.

"I can't tell you that Jace" She says softly, her voice cracking at the end.

I close my eyes before letting out a sigh.

I can't lose her.

I really can't.

It's going to hurt like hell, hell and beyond.

"Please, please don't leave me!" I beg, before another sob escapes my lips.

Cat shakes her head, as her body racks up and down with numerous sobs. Her arms quickly wrap around me.

Never in my life, have I ever been more scared.

I was terrified, to my core, that I was going to lose her. That I was going to lose my best friend, my girlfriend.

…

 **Lucas POV.**

I let out a shaky breathe, as Jace explains to us all that Cat is sick, that she has cancer. It floods back to many painful, memories of Amelia.

 _I furrow my eyebrows together, when I enter my house and hear no noise, just dead silence._

" _MELIA? KIDS?" I call out, as I put down my coat and keys on the kitchen island._

 _Confusion, and worry goes through me as I don't hear a response._

 _Relief floods over me, as I see Amelia coming down the stairs, that relief is quickly dropped as I see that my wife, as puffy eyes and a red nose. Her enter face is pale white, her expression numb._

" _Baby?" I ask, as I quickly race towards her._

 _Amelia shakes her head, "I-I've sent the kids, to Rileys. I need to talk to you"_

 _And just like that, hearing them simple six words, my stomach drops._

" _W-What's wrong?"_

 _My wife let's out a strangled sob,"S-Sit down"_

 _I nod slowly before pulling up, a chair from the dining table and sitiing down, "A-Are you divorcing me?"_

" _Of course not! I-I love you Luke"_

" _And I love you!" I say, as I reach forward to grab her hand and kiss it tenderly._

" _I-I've g-got cancer"_

 _I feel my entire world just freeze._

 _Everything begins to crumble._

 _My breathing begins to become uneasy, as I allow a sob to escape my lips._

" _N-No! You're perfect" I cry out, as Amelia stands up and wraps her arms around me._

 _How could this happen?_

 _How could my beautiful, wife, the mother of my child, be sick?_

" _I-Is it terminal?" I ask, I close my eyes, afraid of the answer._

 _When I don't hear a response, it causes me to sob even louder._

 _I was going to lose my wife, my beautiful wife, my hilarious best friend, my good-hearted mother of my children, my radient soulmate._

 _I was going to lose my entire life, my entire world was just going to disapear._

I quickly blink the tears which where currently forming away, and rush forward to give my son a tight and warming hug. My heart clenches as I feel him resist and sob loudly into my ear.

"It's going to be okay" I mumble, as I hold onto him even tighter.

"I-I-It's n-not f-f-fair!" He manages out.

Tears burn into my ears, "I know, I know it's not"

Allistair quickly joins onto our hug, clutching us tightly, "I'm so sorry"

…

 **Mia POV.**

I sigh loudly, as I stare at the hopsital bag safetly sat on my hospital bed. I glance at myself in the mirror, I didn't look like myself.

I had bags under my eyes, I had pale and hallow cheeks.

I think it'd be safe to say, that I've lost who I am. And to be honest, I don't think I'd want to find who I was.

I was an awful person.

My head whips around when I see Topaz stood at my door, she gives me a small smile before coming inside.

"H-Hey" I say softly.

Topaz shakes her head before rushing towards me and hugging me tightly, "Let's just be best friends again"

I feel tears burn in my eyes as I nod, "I'd like that"

We pull away both exchanging big smiles.

Riley, my 'foster' mother comes into the room, her eyes where bloodshot, her entire facial expression appeared to be numb.

"J-Jace's girlfriend, has cancer" She mumurs, her tone full of disbelief.

I blink.

How could someone so young, have such a cruel illness?

Topaz's eyes fill with tears, "I-Is he okay?"

Riley sighs loudly, "I think we need to be there for him right now"

 **A:N this chapter was deditcated to my beautiful and strong mother, in a hope to raise awareness about cancer, luckily my mother was only diagnosed with not very aggressive cancer and even luckier so, she managed to beat it twice!**


End file.
